


The Mute Shadowhunter

by RejectFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec, Mute - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alec Lighwood was born a mute. No one knew the reason why he was born a mute. That's what Alec was told anyways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea in my head and decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope you guys like the story and I am so sorry if there are any mistakes or if this story isn't that great lol.

It was another day at the institute. As Alec got dressed into his training gear he grabbed his stele and his white board that he always carried around with him. It was the only way to communicate with people who didn't know how to read sign language. Everyone in the institute knew about Alec's condition and that's why he hated being at the institute sometimes. Everyone there would always look at him with pity. Even though he was used to it, he still got annoyed by it. As Alec made his way into the weapons room he grabbed his quiver and his bow. He then headed right to the training room. Once he got there he set down his white board and started to train on his archery. He loved doing Archery even though his parent's did not. His parents always thought that the bow was a pathetic attempt at a weapon and that Alec should of chosen something much better. His parents always treated Alec differently from Jace or Isabelle. Even their youngest Max. He always felt like he had something to prove to them especially since he was in fact mute and it made him different from all the other shadow hunters.

As Alec let arrow after arrow fly and hit every target he was interrupted by his parabatai and adoptive brother Jace.  
"Hey bro. We got a new mission. There's going to be a demon at pandemonium tonight. Clary and Isabelle are coming as well."   
Alec sighed and nodded. 'When are we leaving?' He signed to Jace  
"In about an hour. Meet us by the door when you're done okay?" Jace asked and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder.   
Alec nodded once more and gave him a smile. Jace smiled back and left so that Alec could get ready to go on the mission.

There was a time when Alec would have panicked at the thought of Jace touching him because when he was about 14 he thought he was in love with Jace. But as he grew older he learned that he only loved Jace as a brother and nothing more. Now that he's 18 almost 19 he laughs every time he thinks about it. Then a month ago was when they met Clary. She was struggling to fight off three demons so when Alec and his siblings found her they immediately went to her side to help her. The four of them became quite close after that. Jace and Clary even started dating not long after which Alec was happy for them. They learned that when Clary was about 7 years old her mother died and that she was left in the care of A warlock Named Magnus Bane. 

When they got to Pandemonium they spotted the demon instantly. The demon was disguised as a human who could be seen as an ordinary teenager. As they followed the demon into a back room the demon turned around and gave them all a wicked smile. "Shadowhunters." It hissed. Jace and Clary were holding their sereph blades, Alec was aiming his bow and arrow at the demon and Izzy had her whip in her hand. As the demon looked at each and everyone his eyes stopped on Alec. "Alexander Lightwood Correct? Mute aren't you? What a pity." The demon said and then began to laugh.  
Jace then stepped towards the demon. "How do you know about him?" He asked as he raised his blade.  
The demon didn't take his eyes away from Alec. "You know you should really ask your parents why you are the way you are. Although I bet you already have. They probably lied too."   
It was Isabelle time to speak up. "Shut up Demon. You know nothing about him." She said and cracked her whip against the floor next to the demon.   
"Maybe I do, or Maybe I don't. But I guess you will never know now will you?" The demon said now looking at Isabelle. The Demon then smiled and turned his attention to Jace who was about to speak when all of a sudden the Demon lunged forward and was about to tackle him when an arrow went flying and landed right on the demon causing it to turn into ashes.

"Thanks Alec." Jace said as he took a breath in.  
'Always saving your life.' Alec signed as he shoulders shook from laughter.  
"Oh Shut up. You know you can't resist saving my handsome self." Jace said and then got punched by Izzy in the shoulder.  
"You are so full of it." She said jokingly which made Clary giggle.  
As they walked out of the room they made their way over to the dance floor.   
"Magnus is here! I think you guys should finally meet him!" Clary said as she started to walk over to a table that he was sitting at. The others began to follow but suddenly Clary stopped. "Great." She mumbled to herself.  
"What's wrong Clary?" Jace asked as he grabbed her hand.  
"Camille is her. I can't believe that Magnus is still dating her."  
Isabelle then looked from Clary to the table she was looking at. "Wouldn't you know that they are dating? You practically live with him."   
Clary sighed and shook her head. "No. He doesn't really tell me about these things. I actually thought they broke up but I guess not. Anyways lets just go say hi." 

As Clary started to walk over the others began to follow her again. Once they made it to the table Magnus looked up and smiled.  
"Biscuit! I didn't know you were coming. Sit down wont you?" He asked and gestured to the seat next to him with his hand.  
Clary then nodded and sat down. When she looked over to Camille she saw that Camille was looking a little bit annoyed.  
"But Magnus we were just having some alone time." Camille said as she grabbed his hand.  
"Camille We're not even dating anymore remember?" He said rolling his eyes and pulled his hand away.  
"Oh so then why are we sitting together then?" She asked with a smirk  
Magnus was about to reply when Clary cleared her throat causing Magnus to look at her and Camille to roll her eyes.  
"Magnus I wan't you too meet my friends. The shadowhunters I was talking about." Clary said as she pointed to Alec Jace and Isabelle who were still standing by the table.  
"Oh! Hello there. Please sit down." Magnus said with a smile.   
Isabelle slid in first and then Alec and Lastly Jace. Isabelle smiled back and held out her hand. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She said as Magnus took her hand and kissed the top of her hand. "Nice to meet you. Clary told me how you have amazing fashion sense and she was not wrong." He said with a wink. Jace snorted and then cleared his throat. "I'm Jace Lightwood. The better looking Lightwood."   
Magnus rolled his eyes once more and laughed. "Sure blondie. Clary said that you were adopted correct?"  
Jace nodded. "I was about to say that you look nothing like your them. Which brings me to you." Magnus said as he shifted his eyes onto Alec. "Who are you gorgeous?" 

Alec gulped and turned his head to look at Isabelle. "That's Alexander. But he likes to be called Alec. He's our Big Brother."   
"Wow he can't even introduce himself. He had to get his sister to do it. That's pretty sad." Camille said with a laugh.   
If looks could kill Camille would of already been dead by the looks Jace, Isabelle, And Clary were giving her.  
"He didn't introduce himself because..." Isabelle was cut off by Alec grabbing her arm. Alec sighed and grabbed his whiteboard that he had attached to his quiver. He then began to write something on it. When he capped the marker he set it down on the table and turned the board around so that Magnus and Camille could read it. 'I'm Mute.' Was written on the board. Alec didn't even bother to watch their reactions. He hated seeing peoples faces when they realized that he couldn't talk. So Alec just ducked his head and stared at the table.   
Alec then heard Camille laughing once more so he snapped his head up to look at her.   
"A Mute Shadowhunter? How Pathetic. You actually hang out with him Clarissa?" Camille asked and then turned her attention towards Jace and Isabelle. "And you two. I am so sorry that you have to put up with him."  
Alec flinched at the word Pathetic. His parents always called him that and he absolutely hated that word. He then wiped off the white board and stood up. 'I'm going to get something to drink. You can stay here I'll be fine.' Alec signed to his siblings and then turned around and left towards the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes (:  
> Short chapter sorry!

Alec makes his way to the bar and when he does he finds a spot that isn't next to someone and sits down. He asks the bartender for just some water with the help of his white board and the bartender nods and walks away. Alec sighs and places his head in his hands. He's not really angry about Camille laughing at him. He's heard it all before time after time and he's used to it. When the bartender comes back he places the water next to Alec with a small smile and Alec smiles back with a nod as a thank you. As Alec takes a drink he feels someone take the seat next to him but doesn't bother turning his head to see who it is. He just hopes who ever it is won't start a conversation with him. That is until he hears the voice of the person who just sat down as they order some alcoholic drink. When Alec turns his head he sees that the person was in fact Magnus and that Magnus is already looking at him as well.

"Hello Alexander." Magnus says with a small smile.  
Alec nods his head and then looks back at his water. He defiantly doesn't want Magnus to make fun of him as well.  
"Alexander." Magnus says as he places a finger under Alecs chin to move his head so that Alec is looking at him again. "I am so sorry for how Camille Reacted. She had no right in saying the things she did. She was just mainly jealous. I wish you didn't have to deal with that."  
Alec looks at Magnus for a good ten seconds wondering why Camille would even be jealous but decides it's better not to ask. He then reaches for his whiteboard when Magnus Grabs his wrist to stop him. "I can read Sign Language darling."   
Alec Nods his head and begins to sign. 'You don't have to apologize for your girlfriend. I get it really I do. I'm used to it anyways.'  
When Alec finishes signing Magnus chuckles a bit. Was him being used to that kind of treatment funny to him? Alec then shook his head and sighed once more as he turned his head away form Magnus. Everyone always laughs.  
Magnus then stops laughing noticing Alecs behavior. "Alexander I'm not laughing at you. I promise. It just you called Camille my girlfriend and we're not together. I mean we were once but that was a long time ago. And you shouldn't be used to it darling." 

Alec slowly looks back at Magnus and gives him a small smile. He then turns his head to look back at the table to see his siblings and Clary still there but Camille was long gone. Magnus then reaches out and grabs Alec's hand causing the younger male to jump. Alec Quickly turned his head back to Magnus and down to their hands. Alec then starts to feel his cheeks get warmer knowing that hes blushing which causes Magnus to smile. Alec slowly removes his hand and starts to sign once more. 'We should...get back. To my siblings and Clary.'  
Magnus nods and stands up. "Of course darling. Let's go see what they were talking about while we were gone." Magnus says but doesn't start to walk away until Alec stands up as well and starts to follow him back to the table.

When they reach the table Izzy immediately stands up and hugs her brother. "She was such a bitch. I'm so sorry Alec that you had to hear that. You get that kind of stuff back home. You don't need it here."   
As Magnus sits back down next to Clary he can't help but frown hearing the words Isabelle said. How could someone treat the poor sweet Alexander so badly just for being mute?  
Alec hugs his sister back and tells her that he's fine and it's not a big deal.   
"We have to go. Maryse wants us back at the institute." Jace says as he stands up.   
Clary and Magnus also stand up so that they could say there good byes. Clary gives Jace a hug and a kiss and then hugs Izzy and Alec.   
Magnus walks around so that he is standing in front of the siblings. "Good bye Blondie.If you ever hurt Clary just know I'm not afraid to use my magic." Magnus says with a smile and then moves on to Isabelle. "Dear Isabelle. Lovely to meet you. I hope we can go shopping sometime."   
Isabelle smiles and gives Magnus a hug. "Well of course! You're style is amazing."   
Magnus laughs and then walks over to Alec. "And you gorgeous. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can meet again. Which probably won't be a problem since you are friends with Clary." Magnus says and picks Alecs hand up bringing it to his lips causing Alec to blush once more. "Good Bye Alexander." Magnus says and turns back to the table with a giggling Clary behind him.   
Alec then walks straight past his siblings and out the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Episode on tonight yay!  
> Thank you everyone who is reading!  
> And sorry if there are any mistakes (:

As they walked home Alec couldn't stop thinking about two things. One was Magnus of course. No one has ever called him gorgeous before or even talked to him like the way he did. It was exciting but also weird and confusing. Maybe Magnus was just trying to be nice? The other thing he couldn't stop thinking about was what the demon had said. That his parents knew something about why he is mute? Everytime Alec or his siblings asked about it they just brushed it off and said they have no clue. Maybe the demon was lying? Whatever it was Alec wasn't going to ask his parents about it. Not yet anyways. When they finally entered the institute Alec was interrupted out of his thoughts by someone hugging him.

"Alec!" Max yelled as he hugged his older brother. Alec chuckled and hugged him back.  
'Hey Buddy." Alec signed and looked down at his brother who was now smiling.  
"Why don't I get a hug?" Jace asked teasingly. Max rolled his eyes and went over to hug Jace and then Isabelle.  
"Mom's pretty upset. She told me to send you guys to her office when you got here. Is she mad at you guys?" Max asked innocently  
Isabelle shook her head and ruffled Max's hair. "I'm not sure Maxy but it's alright. Why don't you go to your room? We will come say good night when we're done alright?"   
Max nodded and looked back at Alec. "Alec you'll come say good night right?"  
Alec crouched down so he was eye level to his brother and nodded 'Of Course. Now go on. We'll be there in a bit." Alec signed and when Max hugged him one last time he ran down the hall and into his room.  
Alec stood back up and sighed. 'Lets go.' He signed to his siblings and led the way to their mothers office.

When they got to her office they saw Maryse standing on one side of her desk and another shadow hunter who they knew was Raj talking. When Jace was about to grab the handle Raj was already walking towards it and opened it for them. He then walked out and looked directly towards Alec. "Good Luck." He said and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder for a bit too long before walking away. Isabelle raised her eyebrow and smirked getting a slight push from Alec. They then all walked into the office and sat down in the chairs that was opposite from Maryse.

"Mother." Isabelle said getting Maryse's attention for the first time since they walked into the room.  
"Children. Did you manage to kill the demon?" Maryse asked as she looked back down at her desk where there were papers scattered everywhere.  
"Yes. Is that was this little meeting is about?" Jace asked as he crossed his arms.  
Maryse lifted her head and looked straight at the three. "You were gone for a few hours. Killing one simple demon should of taken you ten minutes by the most. Why were you out so late?" Maryse said without actually asking the question.  
"We killed the demon yes but Clary wanted us to meet someone and so we did. I don't see the problem in that mother." Isabelle spat.  
"It's a problem when there is still work to be done here. You three were being irresponsible." Maryse responded and then turned her attention to Alec. "And you Alexander should of known better. You're supposed to be responsible but instead you were out doing who knows what. You're a shadow hunter not some crazy college kid."   
Alec didn't say anything but just nod his head and sink lower into the chair. He couldn't of anyways because Jace was the one to respond.  
"It wasn't his fault Maryse. You don't have to be so hard on him all the time. He's only 18 you know. He deserves to be a teenager every once in a while."  
By that they could tell that their mother was starting to get angry. She stood up and stared down at the the three.  
"Don't use that attitude with me Johnathon. Alec is supposed to know better. How is he going to take over this institute if he can't even be responsible enough to get you two home. And he's not a teenager anymore he is an adult. It's a stupid excuse using that he's a teenager." 

Alec couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and started heading towards the door.  
"Alexander where do you think you're going?" Maryse said almost yelling  
Alec turned around and faced his mother. 'I do everything for you! I try to be the best solider I can be for you and for what? To get yelled at 24/7? Do you know how hard I try to make you proud? And the one time I don't do something you like I'm not responsible or behaving the way I should? What do you want me to do Mother? It's already hard enough being mute.' Alec signed. He wasn't looking to happy about it either.  
Maryse sighed and sat back down. "I think that we are done here. You three are dismissed." 

Without waiting for his siblings Alec marched out the room. Once out of the office he ran straight towards Max's room. When he knocked on the door there was a response from Max saying to come in. Alec opened the door and walked in and sat down on Max's bed. When he was comfortable enough he saw Isabelle and Jace walk in as well.   
"Are you okay Alec?" Isabelle asked quietly as she made her way over to the bed as well.   
'I'm Fine.' He signed and then looked over at Max who was reading a Manga. Alec smiled and tapped his shoulder causing the younger one to look up. Alec then pointed at the book.  
"Oh! It's a new issue I got. Mom doesn't know I have this so don't tell her. You know how she is about reading such Mundane stuff."  
Alec laughed and nodded. He was about to sign something when his phone went off. As he took the phone out of his pocket he saw that there was a text message that was connected to an unknown number.   
-Hello Alexander. This is Magnus and before you ask I got your number from Clary.  
Alec smiled and started to text back  
-Oh Uh Hey  
When he hit the sent button it only took a few seconds for another text message to come through  
-I love your vocabulary you got there Darling. Anyways I have a question for you.  
-Alright? What is your Question?  
-Would you like to come over tomorrow?  
When Alec got that text he was totally confused. Why would Magnus want him to come over?  
-Um I suppose I can. I don't know what time though.  
-Anytime Is fine Darling. I will see you tomorrow then!  
-Yeah. Well Good Night Magnus  
-Sweet Dreams Alexander

When Alec put his phone back into his pocket he noticed that the room was quiet and that all three of his siblings were looking at him.  
"Who are you talking too?" Jace asked   
'None of your buisness.' Alec signed and stood up from the bed.   
"Come on Alec tell us!" Isabelle said with a huge grin on her face.  
'No. It's getting late. Lets tell Max good night and go to sleep ourselves.'  
Without waiting for a reply he hugged Max and told him good night and ran directly to his room. He hated when Jace and Isabelle got up in his personal business. He also loved it too because it showed that they cared for him.  
When Alec got to his room he shut it and got changed into his night clothes and flopped down on his bed. Within the next few minutes he was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry for the wait. I was on vacation and didn't have time to post a new chapter!  
> But anywho thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

When morning came around Alec had just woken up and had just finished getting dressed after he took a shower when Isabelle barged into his room.   
"Hey Big bro. We have another mission. Get your bow and meet us outside the institute in five." Isabelle said with a smile and then turned around and left his room.   
Alec sighed as he placed on his black combat boots and headed to the weapons room to retrieve his bow and quiver. Once he was done he made his way outside the institute and stopped immediately when he saw a weird looking van parked outside. The van door slid open and he saw Jace and Isabelle sitting in the back with Clary in the passenger seat and someone who he had never met in the driver seat.

"Come on Alec. We got to go!" Jace called out. Alec raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything as he made his way into the van. When he sat down he closed the van door and nodded his head towards the driver seat. "Oh That's Simon. Clary's friend." Jace said as he saw the confusion written all over Alecs face.   
"Hey Man! They already told me about you being mute and I just wanted to say that I don't have a problem with it." Simon said with a smile.  
'So why are we taking a van? And why is he here?' Alec signed totally ignoring what Simon had said.  
"We're taking a van because Simon offered to drive and he's here because he wanted to hang out." Clary said as she turned around in his seat.  
"Even though this isn't really a hang out kind of situation." Jace added rolling his eyes.  
"I think it's cute." Isabelle said with a smirk   
'He's still a mundane' Alec replied. He then looked out the window and ten minutes later they were at their destination. Alec, Jace, Isabelle, And Clary all stepped out of the van. "Stay here Simon." Clary said and before letting him reply they went inside a small book shop.   
'The vampire has to be around here. Lets split up.'

As they split up Alec went towards the back of the book shop. As he got closer to the back he could hear some books dropping from the shelves. He quickly grabbed and arrow and notched it into his bow and held his bow out. He kept on walking and then that's when he saw it. A Vampire feeding on a helpless Mundane. Alec immediately aimed the bow at the vampire and right when he did the vampire looked up and started to Laugh. "I knew you were here. I could smell your angel blood from a mile away. Especially yours but you wouldn't know nothing about that because you have no clue what you are. It must be my lucky day though. Just wait until I bring you to..." The vampire was immediately cut off by Izzy wrapping her whip around the vampires neck while Jace stabbed the Vampire with his seraph blade causing the vampire to turn into ashes. Before anyone could say anything though Alec felt a stinging pain in his neck. Alec would of screamed if he could from the pain. 

"Alec!" Clary yelled as she pushed the vampire off of him. There must of been two of them and they only had seen the one until now. The pain wasn't from a vampire bite. It was from a syringe that was still on the side of his neck. Alec didn't know what was happening because one minute all he felt was pain and the next he was crumpling to the floor as he heard someone talking next to him and removing the needle from his neck. "Alec! Come on what's wrong?" Isabelle asked as she Slumped down and placed Alecs head in her lap while Jace and Clary dealt with the vampire. 'It hurts to much.' Alec signed and before he could hear his sisters reply he blacked out. Izzy started to scream Alecs name and shake him but he wasn't waking up. She gently placed his head on the ground and got up making her way towards the vampire.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Isabelle yelled as Jace held the vampire in place while Clary had her Seraph blade in her hand and was aiming it at the vampire.   
"You shadowhunters have no idea what he is do you? Wow. The lightwoods must be good at keeping secrets then. And to answer your question I helped him. The liquid that was in the syringe is going to help him turn back into his regular self. And before you ask why I did it I'm not going to tell you. But I will tell you this... Now that I did what I did....everyone will want to get their hands on him." The vampire said with a smile. The three of them frowned at the vampire. Nothing what he said made sense.   
"I think we're done here." Clary said and Isabelle nodded. Jace then grabbed his blade and stabbed the vampire right through his chest and the vampire went up into ashes just like the other one they killed. The next thing they heard was a scream. "Alec?" Jace and Isabelle said at the same time as they rushed over to him. Alec was on the floor clawing at his back with his eyes squeezed shut. "Whats going on? I don't know how to help him!" Isabelle said with tears rolling down her face.   
"I'll Call Magnus. Maybe he can help!" Clary replied and reached into her back pocket to grab her phone. Once she had her phone in her hand she dialed Magnus's number. It only took about two rings before he answer.

"Hello Biscuit." Magnus said over the phone.  
"Magnus...We need your help!"   
"Clary? What's wrong?"   
"It's Alec....A vampire injected him with something and I don't know how to help him. We need you Magnus please!" Clary said who was now crying. Even though Clary and Alec weren't the best of friends at the beginning they soon became close.  
"Where are you?" Magnus asked with a serious tone.  
"it's called Gizmos Books. It's a small book shop."  
"Okay I'm on my way Biscuit." Magnus replied and then hung up.  
Clary placed her phone back into her pocket and ran back to the others. What she saw was horrifying. Jace and Izzy were holding down Alecs arms. His hands and back were covered in blood and the back of his shirt was torn.  
"What happened?" Clary asked as she went to help Izzy hold his arm down.  
"He just kept on scratching at his back. He wouldn't stop!" Isabelle said not taking her eyes off her brother.  
"Is he coming?" Jace asked looking up from Alec and over to Clary.  
"Yes. He should be here any minute!" Clary replied and right when she did a portal opened up and Magnus stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some answers will be answered in this and the next chapter (:  
> (The next chapter will probably be up by either tonight or tomorrow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Sorry for any mistakes!

As Magnus stepped out of the portal his eyes went wide. What he saw was something he had never seen before. "Oh Alexander..." Magnus whispered as he looked at the poor boy who was still being held down by his siblings and Clary. Magnus was about to step towards them when he heard a scream. The scream didn't belong to any of the Shadowhunters who were holding down Alec. Instead it belonged to Alec himself. Magnus immediately ran over and crouched down. "I thought he was mute? How is he screaming? And what happened?" Magnus asked as he examined Alec before blue sparks left his hand and onto Alecs head causing Alec to fall completely asleep. It was to help with the pain but even in the boys sleep he could see the pain on Alecs scrunched up face.

Isabelle looked up from her brother and over to Magnus. "He is..or was! I don't know! He's been screaming all this time. He's in so much Pain Magnus. You got to help him!"  
Magnus ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "I'll try my best darling but I can't help if I don't know what happened. And is that Alexanders blood?" Magnus asked as he saw blood on each of their hands including Alecs and on Alecs now torn up shirt and back.  
"Well we were sent here to get rid of Some vampires and when we killed one another one snuck up on Alec and the next thing I know the vampire had injected some type of liquid into Alecs neck and ever since he had been in so much pain. When he crumpled down on the floor he started to scratch roughly at his back causing it to actually bleed. I've never seen anything like this! And when we asked the Vampire what he gave him...he said it was supposed to Help Alec become what he is meant to be or something like that." Jace answered never taking his eyes off of his parabatai.

After hearing that answer there was only one thing Magnus could think of. His eyes widened once more at the thought. It was impossible! He had only read about it in books but had never actually seen it happen. "We need to get him to my apartment. I might know what's happening to your brother but we need to get him there first!" Magnus said as he stood up and was already creating a portal. Isabelle, Jace, And Clary had all removed their hands from Alec knowing that he was no longer struggling. Clary looked at the two and grabbed Jace's hand. "I'll Go tell Simon what happened. We will meet you back at Magnus's okay? Call me if anything happens before I get there." Clary said looking at Isabelle and then Jace.  
"Okay Babe." Jace said tiredly. He had no idea what was going on with Alec and it scared him to death. He even felt some of his parabatais pain. "Hey..Jace look at me." Clary said as she placed a hand on his cheek. Jace slowly tuned his head to look at his girl friend. "He will be okay. I promise. He is in good hands. Besides Alec is one of the strongest people I have ever met. He will get through this." Jace nodded and gave her a small smile before giving her a kiss. "Go Clary. I will see you at Magnus's." He said and kissed her one last time. Clarry nodded and sprinted towards Simons van. 

Magnus had just finished making the portal and he made his way towards Alec. Jace was about to pick Alec up when Magnus stopped him. He could see how badly Jace was shaking from this and even though he didn't care all that much for the Shadowhunter he knew that he meant a lot to Alec and Clary. "Hey. Let me get him okay? I promise I won't hurt him. You don't look all that great to be picking him up okay?" Magnus said and scooped Alec into his arms carful to avoid touching his back so he wouldn't cause Alec to be in pain. Magnus then stepped through the portal with Isabelle and Jace right behind him. "Isabelle could you please lay out a sheet onto the couch." Magnus asked. Isabelle nodded and grabbed a sheet that was in a closet and laid it down onto the couch. Magnus then carefully set Alec down but not on his back. He placed Alec onto his stomach and snapped his fingers causing the ripped and bloody shirt to be gone. He snapped his fingers once more and Alecs back was now cleaned of blood except for the two long gashes that were under each of Alecs shoulder blades. Isabelle gasped and Jace sunk down onto his knees and grabbed Alec's hand.  
"You said you knew what was going on...tell us! Please Magnus!" Jace said as he saw the bloody gashes on Alec's back.  
Before Magnus could respond Alecs eyes flew open and white feathered wings were now growing from the gashes that were on Alec's back. Alec screamed in pain and Magnus knew that the only thing that he could do was wait until Alec's wings were fully grown.  
"Why are you just standing there? Do something!" Jace yelled. Isabelle grabbed Jaces shoulders to try to calm him down.

"I can't. There is nothing I can do. I didn't think that this was actually possible. I read it in a book once. The only thing that we can do is let the wings full sprout from his back. Even if he is in unbearable pain." Magnus replied as he squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't expect a shadowhunter to have this much effect on him. Especially not one that he just met. Magnus couldn't stand to see the beautiful Alexander in so much pain but like he said...there was nothing he could do.  
"What are you talking about Magnus?" Isabelle asked loudly over the screams that Alec was making as tears ran down her face for the third time that day.  
"Your dear brother Alexander....is now a full Angel."  
No one said a word nor were any of them looking at Alec. They couldn't because it would break their hearts even more. They all just sat there listening to Alecs screams of pain for about ten minutes when the room suddenly feel quiet. Isabelle was the first one to look over. Alec's eyes were wide open with tears running down his face. Alec blinked when he saw his sister looking at him.

"Alec...Can you hear me?" Isabelle asked grabbing Alecs hand and startling the others. Alec slowly nodded his head. Jace immediately sprung up and so did Magnus and they ran to kneel down next to the couch. "Alec Can you speak?" Jace asked. Alec looked at each of them and squeezed his eyes shut. He opened his mouth but instead of speaking he was coughing. Magnus snapped his fingers and in an instant had a glass of water in his hands. He carefully held it to Alec's lips and tipped it so Alec could take a sip. When the glass was empty Magnus placed the glass down and then looked back towards Alec whose face was scrunched up again. "It Hurts." Alec spoke. It was really quiet but it was there. Isabelle and Jace both gasped. They had never heard their brother talk before and hearing his voice was like seeing a real life living unicorn. It was impossible. Alecs eyes were closed and the next thing they all heard was the door being opened and Clary and Simon's foot steps. "Oh my god." Clary said as she ran over to Jace and held a hand over her face staring at Alecs wings. Simon was kneeling next to Isabelle and was the next one to speak. "Are those....actual....wings? Like those are actual angel wings! I knew Shadow hunters were part Angel but this...is crazy right?"  
Alec then opened his eyes and started to panic. There were too many eyes on him and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a Longer Chapter!  
> Answers are revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the comments! You guys are so nice (:  
> I've written so much today omg haha. Idk I just really feel like writing.  
> I Might post another chapter tonight I'm not sure.  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Alec couldn't breathe. Everyone was looking at him. He tried to sit up but he was in so much pain. He closed his eyes hoping that everyone would just look away from him. He didn't open his eyes until he heard someone speak.  
"Everyone out now!" Magnus said as he saw Alec starting to have a panic attack. He could only imagine how Alec felt.  
Jace and Isabelle both yelled at the same time. "Absolutely not!"  
Alec winced at the loudness of his voice squeezing his eyes shut even more.  
"Don't you see? There is too many people in here and it's certainly not helping Alexander. Please trust me on this. I will help him and when he calms down I will come and get you but for now please wait outside." Magnus said never taking his eyes off of Alec.  
Clary smiled at Magnus. She knew he was right and it made her happy that he wanted to help Alec. Clary stood up and grabbed Jaces Hand. "Come on Jace. It will be alright. I trust Magnus so you can too."  
Jace sighed and stood up as well. "Fine. But if anything happens you come and get us right away!" Without getting an answer Jace dragged Clary outside.

Simon stood up next. "Isabelle..." He said looking down at her. Isabelle looked up and saw Simon reaching out a hand for her. "Alright Alright." She said and took his hand as he helped her up. "Clary is right. Magnus won't hurt him." Simon said to Isabelle then realized he was still holding her hand and was about to drop it when Isabelle tightned her hand around Simons.  
"I know...Magnus is a good person and a great warlock." She said with a wink in Magnus's direction. She then walked over to Alec while still holding Simon's hand and kissed his cheek. "It's alright Big brother. We will be just outside." Isabelle gave her brother one last look and walked outside with Simon following behind her.  
Magnus sighed and sat down on the ground in front of the couch where Alec was lying on. "It's okay Alexander. Breathe okay?" He said pushing the sweaty hair behind Alecs ear.

Alec slowly opened his eyes but he was still breathing heavily. He looked around and then his eyes landed on Magnus's.  
"Breath Alexander just breathe." Magnus whispered. Alec closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Within a few seconds his breathing was back to normal and he opened his eyes once more. Magnus was now smiling at him and stood up. Magnus walked away and came back with a bowl filled with water and a wash cloth. Magnus sat back down and began to place the wash cloth in to the water. Alec was about to sign but stopped when he remembered that he actually used his voice before. Alec opened his mouth but only a choking sound came out. He moved his hand to feel his throat and frowned. He then tried once again. "Mag...Magnus."  
Magnus's head immediately snapped up and his eyes went straight to Alecs. 

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked as he wiped the cloth onto Alecs forehead. Alec tried to speak once more but another chocking sound came out and he frowned once more.  
"It's okay Alexander... Take it slowly okay? You've never used your voice so it's going to be hard for you to speak."  
Alec nodded and sighed. He was tired of laying down. He tried to sit up but winced from the pain on his back.  
"Let me try to take the pain away okay?" Magnus asked gently and Alec nodded again as he fully was laying down on his stomach. When Magnus looked over he saw that his wings were white from the top and slowly changing to black on the bottom. It was honestly breath taking but he couldn't focus on that now. What he did focus on was that Alec's back was still bleeding and the blood was coating the white feathers red. Magnus dropped the cloth into the water and raised his hand. Blue sparks ran up his fingers and onto Alec's back. The blood was gone and he could hear Alec take a sigh of relief. 

"There we go. Now lets try to sit you up." Magnus said and gently grabbed Alec's arm to help situate him. After a minute of trying to get Alec up (Since Alecs wings were very heavy) Alec was now finally sitting up. Magnus then realized that Alec was shirtless and man was it a gorgeous sight. Alec has abs to die for. Magnus quickly shook his head and looked up to see Alec trying to speak once more. "Th....Thank...You." He said and once he got those two words out Alec was crying once more. Magnus's heart broke some and he immediately took both of Alec's hands into his.  
"What's wrong sweetheart?" Magnus asked as he concentrated on Alec's face.  
"I Just....can't believe....I can speak." Alec said and smiled softly. "I've never...cried this much...in my entire life." He added and dropped his smile. Alec suddenly felt very insecure. Alec was never the one to cry and now he has been non stop crying. He must look weak and hopeless. He even thought that his wings made him very unattractive. 

Magnus brought both hands to his lips and kissed the back of each one. "It's okay to cry. Especially with something like this." Magnus said and then dropped his hands to cup Alecs cheeks to wipe away the tears."You Alexander are absolutely stunning."  
Alec blushed and ducked his head "Can I see my siblings now?"  
"Of course. I will be right back." Magnus said and sprung up and ran straight towards the door. Ten seconds later everyone was barging in and were now in front of Alec.  
No one knew what to say. Every one was staring at him once more.  
"Stop it." Alec spoke up. He heard gasps but didn't even bother to look up. "Stop staring at me....Like I'm broken or something."  
Isabelle smiled and sat down next to Alec, careful not to crush Alec's new wings. "You're not Broken big brother. I just can't believe you can talk. This is amazing!" Isabelle then hugged her brother but Alec flinched when his sister accidentally hit one of his wings. "By the angel Alec! I am so sorry!"  
Alec smiled and looked at his sister. "It's...okay Izzy. It didn't hurt that much. My back is just really sore." 

Clary was the next to speak. "I'm so glad you're okay Alec. You had us all worried!"  
Alec shook his head. "I wouldn't call this okay." He said pointing to his wings. Silence filled the air once more and that's when Alec started to remember something.  
"We need to speak to Mom and Dad right now." Alec said and stood up but once he did he fell right back down not used to having wings.  
Magnus was by his side immediately. "You alright?"  
Alec nodded and gave a soft smile.   
"Why do we need to talk to Mom and Dad? You know that they won't like this one bit and once they see you Alec...." Jace said as he clenched his fist.  
"I...." Alec started but stopped. His throat started to feel scratchy and it was getting hard to talk once more. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to speak once more.  
"They have answers...I just know it. Remember what that demon said? Well the vampire said something like that too." Alec replied  
"He's right." Clary spoke up as she looked over to Alec.  
"Alright then it's settled. We go see them right now." Alec replied and tried to stand up once more but groaned when he felt some pain.

"Oh no you don't you are staying right here. You can barely even stand!" Magnus said placing a hand on Alecs shoulder.  
"I have an Idea.." Simon spoke up for the first time since they re entered Magnus's loft.  
"What is it Simon?" Isabelle asked  
"Why don't you have your parents come here?"  
Jace and Isabelle then burst out into laughter while Alec rolled his eyes.  
"What's so funny?" Simon asked.  
"Their parents hate downworlders. There is no way they would come here." Clary answered.  
"Especially here. They really hate me." Magnus said as he looked over to the lightwood siblings.  
"They won't have a choice. I....need them to give me answers." Alec said causing all heads to turn and look at him.  
"Are you sure Alec?" Jace asked  
"Yes."  
Jace nodded. He wanted to do what ever his parabatai wanted to do. Ussually it was the other way but for this...this was something totally different and Alec really needed his parabatais support. 

A few minutes later after discussing on how to come up with how to get their parents to come over they finally got an idea. Was it a smart idea? Probably not but they had no other choice.  
Isabelle took out her phone and dialed her mothers number. She waited as the phone rang and with in 3 rings her mother picked up and putting the phone on speaker.  
"Isabelle what is the meaning of this? Where are you three? I can't get a hold of Alec and Jace's phone is turned off."  
Izzy rolled her eyes before answering. "Something happened and we need you and Father to get to The High Warlock Of Brooklyns place right away."  
There was silence on the phone before Maryse began to speak once more. "Is Jace alright? Are you okay Isabelle?"  
Alec bowed his head once more. His mother didn't even ask if he was okay. It was always about Jace or Isabelle. Alec looked up when he felt a hand on his knee. Alec looked over and saw Magnus give him a smile to let him know that it was okay.  
"We're fine mother. It's about Alec...not that you care since you didn't even bother asking if he was okay. We need you here now though."  
Maryse sighed and began to speak again. "You know we don't like to associate with Down Worlders Isabelle but alright. We will be there in five. And this better not be a trick." Before Isabelle could respond she hung up the phone.

"Alec buddy. Are you okay?" Jace asked.  
Alec rose his hand as if he was going to sign but then lowered it remembering that he didn't need to any more.  
"I'm f...." He said and began to cough. Never talking for 18 years did something on a persons vocal chords. It was hard for Alec to speak and he was glad that his siblings and friends didn't laugh at him for it. "Fine." Alec finished. He then looked over at Magnus. "Can I Get...some more.." Without finishing the sentence Magnus grabbed the empty glass and waved his hand over it causing the glass to be filled with water. "Here you are Alexander." He said with a smile. Alec nodded his head as in a thanks and took a sip of his water. When he placed the cup down the buzzer to Magnus's apartment went off.  
"I don't think I want to meet your parents." Simon said as he saw Magnus stand up and walk over to the door.  
"Don't worry Simon. You won't have to talk to them." Jace said rolling his eyes earning a small slap on the arm from Clary. 

When Magnus reached the door he took a deep breath in and opened the door. He put on a fake smile once he saw Maryse and Robert Lightwood standing in front of him.  
"Maryse, Robert. Lovely to see you again." Magnus said sarcastically. Maryse rolled her eyes and pushed past Magnus with Robert at her heels. "Where are my children Warlock?" Maryse asked.  
"Since you asked so nicely, I'll show you." Magnus replied bitterly and led them into the living room.  
"What is the meaning of...." Robert said but then stopped once his eyes landed on Alec.  
"Impossible!" Maryse shouted as she stormed past Isabelle and Jace and stood right in front of Alec.  
Jace and Isabelle immediately went to sit on each side of Alec so that Alec knew he had their support.  
"How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! We Made sure of it!" Maryse yelled looking at Robert than back at Her children,  
"What do you mean you made sure Maryse? Did you know he had wings?" Jace asked non to kindly.  
"Don't use that tone with your mother Jace!" Robert said as he moved to stand by Maryse.  
Clary Magnus and Simon were all standing behind the couch where Alec, Jace, And Isabelle were now sitting.  
"Mother....Father..." Alec spoke up causing them both to gasp.  
"You! You can talk?" Robert asked with wide eyes.  
"Answer the question Mother and Father! Did you know he had wings or not?" Isabelle asked bitterly.

Maryse and Robert both looked at each other before looking at Alec and they both sighed.  
"It's time we told you I suppose..." Maryse said and sat down on one of the chairs that was in the room while everyone else who was standing did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.  
> This chapter is kind of bad sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my thing... sorry not sorry lol  
> Thank you for reading and Thank you for all the nice comments (:  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Alec sat there wondering about so many things. Did his parents know he had wings all along? Did they know why he was born a mute? Why didn't his parents ever tell him? Alec was now angry. His parents kept something so important like this away from him and he hated that this had to actually happen for the truth to finally come out. He knew that his parents treated him differently because he was mute and the oldest. Mainly because he was just different. His parents always told him how he needed to be a better shadowhunter how his best wasn't good enough and that they thought that it would never be good enough. Then when he turned 16 he finally came out that he was gay. It was a shock to everyone except his sister who already knew. Although it did shock Jace, he was also very supportive. Then there was max who was still too young to know what gay even was but Max was still happy for him. His parents on the other hand thought it was disgusting and not normal. It always hurt him but he knew that he could forgive them because that is who he is. But this...this was something that he didn't know if he could forgive or not.

"Now don't be angry with us okay?" Maryse said as she looked at her children. It was already too late how ever. Alec, Isabelle, and Jace were all ready completely angry.  
"Just get on with it." Jace spat. Robert was about to say something when Maryse shook her head at her husband saying that it was fine.  
"Now Alexander,I know that we told you that you were born a mute. But that's not the case. You were never born mute." Maryse said looking straight at Alec.  
"What do you mean he never was born a mute?" Isabelle asked bitterly and Alec felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he knew that it had to be Magnus's.  
"Isabelle I suggest you keep quiet until your mother is done with the story." Robert said and Jace and Alec both rolled their eyes while Isabelle crossed her arms.  
"when Alexander was born we thought he was just going to be another ordinary shadowhunter, part mundane and part angel. But that wasn't the case. Alec was glowing and he indeed had wings. They weren't big but they were big enough to notice. That's when we realized that he wasn't part mundane. He was full on angel. So we brought him to the Silent brothers. We wanted to get rid of his wings and of course there was a price..." Maryse said and paused. 

"And the price just happened to be loosing his voice?" Magnus asked speaking up. His tone wasn't nice either.  
"Yes." Maryse and Robert said at the same time.  
"Why?" Alec asked taking a deep breath in. "Why did you do it?"  
"Because you were a monster! You were different from the rest and with you being a full angel...you could over power us and the clave. You could cause so much harm!" Maryse spat out.  
Alec was now very angry. He didn't even notice he was standing until he felt his wings spread out. He couldn't focus on that however.  
"Are you kidding me? Because I was different you decided to just change who I was? Do you even consider me as your son or am I just an accident to you?"  
Robert stood up next. "We did what we had to do. We couldn't let you grow up as an angel. We couldn't let you have that much power. You were supposed to be like the rest of us so yes..I would say you were an accident." 

Alec wanted to cry. Why couldn't his parents just accept him? He knew that they didn't accept he was gay but he didn't know that they didn't accept who he really was, what he really was. Instead they caused him so much pain. The next thing he knew the whole room was shaking. Alec had his hands curled into fists and he didn't even realize that he was the one causing the room to shake.  
"Alexander calm down darling." Magnus said as he moved to step in front of Alec.  
Alec blinked and slowly calmed down. The room stopped shaking and Alec let out a deep breath.  
"I'm Sorry...." Alec whispered.  
Magnus raised his hand and placed it on Alecs cheek. "I Know...And it's okay." Magnus said now moving his thumb in circles just under his eye.  
"I Need some air." Alec said and turned around and left walked straight towards the door before grabbing his bow and quiver.

When Alec opened the door and started to walk out. Pain rushed through his back as his wings were squeezed through the door. It didn't matter though because he just needed to get away from everything. Alec forgot that he didn't have a glamour on so the first thing he did was grab his stele and place a rune on his arm. He figured that since he was still angel that the runes would still work. Once glamoured he started to walk where ever his feet led him. With in ten minutes of walking he realized he had no idea where he was even going. He decided that he should probably head back but before he could turn around he heard a scream. Alec's head turned to the side to see a vampire feeding off of a helpless mundane. Alec clutched his bow and grabbed an arrow from his quiver that was surprisingly resting on his shoulder without his wing getting in the way. 

Alec walked closer and aimed his bow at the vamp. "Stop!" Alec said and the vampire's head sprung up and off of the mundanes neck.  
'By the angel do I hate Vampires.' Alec thought to himself as the vampire stood up and started to walk his way.  
"You're an angel? I never thought I would see the day. Your blood smells delicious by the way." The vampire said and that's when he realized he recognized the voice.  
The vampire came closer and then stopped once she was a foot away from him.  
"Wait...you're the one who was at Pandemonium with Clary and the others. I thought you were mute?"  
"I was..." Alec said still aiming his bow.  
"So it's true then. You're the one everyone is talking about. I mean I thought it was when you told us you were mute but you? An angel? Who would have thought."  
"You can't just feed on innocent mundanes Camille." Alec said not backing down.  
"And who's going to stop me? You? Please!" Camille said with a laugh."You might be an angel but you are still out numbered." The next thing Alec knew, there were about 6 other vampires walking up behind Camille.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

Alec looked around him. He knew he was outnumbered but that never stopped him before. He aimed his bow at a vampire to the left and let his arrow fly launching itself right into the vampires heart causing the vampire to turn into ashes. He then aimed at another one who was running straight towards him and released another arrow. The arrow landed right into the vampires heart once again causing the same reaction of the vampire turning to ashes. He was about to grab for another arrow when he felt something tug at his wing and Alec yelled in pain. His back was still too sore and his wings that he learned were very sensitive to touch. The next thing he knew was that there were vampires at each side of him holding his arms so he couldn't move.

"You just killed two of my best vampires. You're going to pay for that." Camille said as she walked up to him.  
"If you're going to kill me then just do it!" Alec spat.  
Camille laughed and shook her head. "Trust me. I don't want you dead. You are the first Angel that I've seen and probably everyone else has ever seen. Plus there is someone who really wants to meet you." Camille said and placed a finger onto Alecs neck causing him to flinch.  
"But first....I need you unconscious for us to even get you to him. Also I've never tasted full on Angel blood before. I bet it's delicious." Camille said and took a step closer.  
Alec tried to get out of the Vampire's grips but that only made them tighten their hold.  
"Like I said...I won't kill you but I do need you to pass out and what other way to do that then blood loss?" Camille said with a smirk and the next thing Alec knew Camille dove right in and sunk her teeth right into Alec's neck causing Alec to scream out in pain.

Five minutes passed and Alec was starting to feel light headed and dizzy. He could still feel Camille sucking his blood but it didn't hurt as much as it did. If anything he was starting to feel numb. Alec could feel that any minute now he was going to pass out. And right before he did he saw a light, more like a portal and three people stepping out of it. He heard some one yell his name and before he could see who it was he let the darkness over come him and he fell unconscious.  
\---  
"How dare you!" Jace spat and stood up with Izzy as well. "He's your son Maryse and Robert! And you just go ahead and call him an accident? He's done everything to try and make your proud! He's done everything you asked of him and you still treat him like crap!"  
"Watch your tone boy." Robert said taking a step towards Jace.  
"This isn't good." Clary whispered and Magnus knew that he had to do something or else he would have a fight on his hands and he certainly did not want anything in his loft being broken nor did he want Alec's parabatai getting hurt.  
Magnus stepped around the couch and walked to stand between Jace and Robert.

"I think it's best if you two leave." Magnus said looking at the Lightwood parents.  
"And who are you to tell us what to do Downworlder?" Maryse asked bitterly.  
"Did you forget who I am? I can break your necks with a snap of a finger. Now I suggest you leave my apartment or I will make you leave myself."  
Maryse looked over at Robert and Back at Magnus. "Fine. I don't want to spend another minute in the same room as a filthy downworlder." She said and made her way towards the door with Robert following her. She then turned around to look at Jace and Isabelle. "Tell Alec that he is no longer allowed at the Institute. And that he can no longer see Max. I won't allow it." And with that Maryse and Robert left slamming the door.

"She can't do that! She has no right keeping Alec away from Max! Or the institute for that matter!" Isabelle said pacing back and forth.  
"They run the institute Iz. If they want him out then he has to obey that rule. But we are not letting Max not be able to see his older brother. That's just like if she wanted us to stay away from Alec. Not going to happen." Jace said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Magnus smiled at them. They cared for Alec and it was nice to know that he had their support. He then realized that Alec had been gone for a while.  
"Can one of you call Alexander? He hasn't been back in a while." Magnus said  
Clary was already on her phone. "I've been trying to call him for the past five minutes. He hasn't picked up."  
Magnus ran a hand over his face. "I'll track him." He said and began to work.

Simon walked over to Isabelle and grabbed her hand. "Hey. Everything will be okay." He said softly.  
"How do you know? Our parents basically disowned him and now we don't even know where he is? Also he just went through a lot of pain physically and mentally so I doubt everything will be okay Simon." Isabelle said and was about to walk away but Simon was still holding her hand keeping her from walking away.  
"I know Isabelle but everything always gets better. Your brother is strong. I don't know him that much but I could tell that he is from the way you Clary and Jace talk about him. Plus he kind of scares me." Simon said with a smile.  
The last line made Isabelle laugh. "Alec may seem scary but deep down he is just a big giant teddy bear."  
Isabelle and Simon were then cut off from their conversation when Magnus yelled out "I Found him!"

Magnus made a portal and turned around to look at Clary. "Biscuit I want you to stay here okay? Stay with Simon."  
"What! No way! Alec is my friend." Clary protested.  
"I don't want you getting hurt. Please just stay here." Magnus replied  
Clary sighed and nodded. "Alright. Just please be careful. I hope Alec is alright." She said and Hugged Magnus and Isabelle then Kissed Jace.  
Jace, Isabelle, And Magnus all stepped through the portal and when they arrived at the other side the three of them gasped.  
"ALEC!" Isabelle yelled and when she looked over she saw her brother close his eyes and his head fall to the side.

One of the vampires that was holding Alec let go and went over to grab Camille. "We have to go!" He said as he looked between The three and Camille.  
"No! It's so good."Camille slurred as she went back to feed on Alec.  
"We have to go now! We can get him some other time Miss Belcourt!" The vampire said and dragged Camille away. Camille then snapped out of her phase. She wiped the blood from her mouth with her hand and then licked her hand to get the blood off. It was the most delicious blood she had ever had and once she began to drink it was like she couldn't stop.  
The other vampires let go of Alec and Alec came crashing to the floor.  
"Camille stop!" Magnus yelled. Camille turned around and smirked.  
"I wish I could stay and Chat my darling but I gotta run. Don't worry I will see you again very soon." Camille said and with a blink of an eye her and her minions were gone.  
"Damn it!" Magnus cursed and then realized that Alec was unconscious and on the ground. He ran over and carefully lifted him up into his arms with the help of magic of course because a regular shadowhunter wouldn't be that hard to lift but with the weight of Alec's wings...it was impossible to lift him without the help of magic.  
Alec shifted in Magnus's arms and let out a small whimper.  
"It's okay Darling. You're safe." Magnus said and stepped back into the portal hoping that the other followed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry things will get better for Alec (:  
> This chapter is kind of badly written so sorry for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

As they walked through the portal into Magnus's loft, Magnus sat Alec down this time on his bed so he wouldn't be crushing the boys wings on the couch. Alec was still unconscious and he really needed to get more blood into his system. Magnus sat down besides Alec and moved the sweaty hair out of Alec's eyes. "You just can't get a break can you darling?" Magnus whispered before Jace and Isabelle barged into Magnus's bedroom. Magnus didn't even look at them. He waved his hand over Alec's neck to heal the bite mark that was on his neck. 

"I'm going to kill every single vampire!" Jace said as he walked over to the bed.  
"Jace stop. Killing every Vampire won't do anything. Not everyone of them were involved." Isabelle said as she looked over her brother as well.  
"Isabelle is right. And I know exactly which Vampire was behind this." Magnus replied with both hatred and sadness in his eyes.  
Before anyone could ask who it was Clary walked into the room and gave a hug to everyone. She then looked down at the bed and gasped. "Alec? Is he alright?"   
"He was attacked by some vampires and he lost a lot of blood....speaking of which I should place a Blood replacement rune on him." Jace said as he took out his stele and began to draw the rune on Alecs arm.  
"There's a rune for that?" Clary asked. Even though she had been introduced to the shadow world for a while now, there was still a lot of things she had to learn.  
"Yeah. Comes in Handy don't you think?" Jace asked as he finished drawing the rune.   
"I'd say so.... So Alec is going to be alright?" Clary asked as she stared at the rune trying to remember what it looks like in case she ever had to use it.

Magnus stood up and grabbed Clary's hand. "He will be just fine biscuit. I do think however you three should get some rest. I have some guest rooms if Jace and Isabelle want to stay over. And no Jace you can't sleep in Clarys room." Magnus said with a smirk.  
"That would be lovely. Thank you Magnus." Isabelle said with a smile and a nod. She then looked around like she was looking for someone. "Where did Simon go?"  
"He went back home. I told him that he could come visit in the morning." Clary said and then turned to Magnus. "Well I'm going to take a shower and then get some sleep. See you in the morning." She said and kissed him on the cheek.   
"Yeah I think I should do the same." Jace said and was about to walk out of the room when he felt Magnus's glare on the back of his head.   
"Not together of course Magnus. Jeesh." Jace added and then left the room completely. 

Isabelle laughed and sat on a chair that was near the bed. "Can I Talk to you for a minute?" She asked Magnus who gave her a confused look but nodded.   
"Why are you helping us? I know how you feel about us...Shadow Hunters. And don't get me wrong. I am very thankful that you are here and helping us. I don't know what I would do without you being there for Alec."   
Magnus smiled and grabbed Isabelle hand. "It is true that I dislike your kind. Your kind thinks that shadowhunters should be above everyone else especially down worlders. I was also hesitant when I found out you guys were lightwoods. Your parents have never been kind to me or my friends but then I remembered that Clary told me that you were nothing like your parents. And then when I finally met you and Alec and even Blondie...I could tell you were different. You three didn't over look me when you met me and it was nice. And when I met Alexander, something sparked inside me. He's caring and nice and pure. He has a good soul and he is absolutely gorgeous may I add. I Can't really explain it but I know that you guys meant a lot to Clary. When Clary's mother died she was sent to me. She was only a child and I knew she was a shadow hunter but she also showed me that not all shadow hunters can be so bad." He said and added a smile. "I'm helping you mainly for Alec. Now that is all I'm going to say to you because you darling look exhausted and you should probably go to sleep." 

Magnus dropped her hand and stood up. Isabelle smiled and stood up as well. She headed towards the door and then turned around. "Magnus?"   
"Yes darling?" Magnus asked as he began to place the sheets over Alec's body.  
"What am I supposed to tell Alec? Our parents made it clear that he isn't allowed back at the institute. Also that he can't even see his own brother? How am I supposed to tell him that?"   
Magnus frowned. He hated that their parents did something so cruel to the sweet boy that was sleeping in his bed.  
"I don't know. But we will get through it together okay?"   
"Alright. Thanks again." Isabelle said and left.   
Magnus turned around and looked at Alec. He was beautiful.   
"What am I doing? You're falling for a nephlim. A Nephlim that you just barely met not even a day ago." He said to himself and plopped himself on the chair and let sleep over come him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter lol.  
> The next chapter will get more interesting (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes (:

When Alec woke up he started to panic. He had no idea where he was and when he tried to sit up he realized how heavy his back felt. When he finally sat up he looked to his left and right and saw wings. That's when he started to remember everything. From the pain when he got his wings to when Camille was feeding on him. He then noticed he wasn't alone. Across from the bed was Magnus sleeping in a chair. Alec carefully and quietly swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He realized that it was now easier standing up without the pain. His back wasn't sore any more and he could hardly tell that he had wings besides the small weight that he felt. Alec made his way to the door when he heard Magnus stir in his chair and his name. 

"Alexander?" Magnus said rubbing his eyes. Magnus finally realized that Alec was standing and next to the door so Magnus immediately stood up and rushed over to him, the feeling of tiredness completely gone. Alec turned around to see Magnus standing right in front of him. He didn't want to look directly at Magnus so he focused on the bed and once he saw the bed he frowned. "Shit, I'm sorry Magnus." He said still looking at the bed. 

Magnus looked confused. What could he be sorry about? "What for Alexander?" Magnus asked. Alec then pointed to his bed and sighed. The bed was a total mess. The sheets and covers were thrown off the bed and there were feathers everywhere. "I made your bed a mess. Also I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I slept in your bed and you shouldn't have to put up with that. I didn't mean to over stay my welcome Magnus. I'm sorry." 

Magnus turned around and smiled once he saw the bed. It was so adorable how Alec felt bad just because he thought he ruined his bed. But then Alec said something about over staying his welcome and that he shouldn't put up with that. When Magnus turned back around he saw the sadness in Alecs eyes. Magnus placed a finger under Alecs chin like the day they had met and raised Alecs head so that they could look at each other. "Hey none of that now. You did not over stay your welcome and I'm glad you're here okay? You were hurt and I wasn't just going to let you go back to the institute without knowing you were okay. I mean it Alexander. I'm glad you're here." Magnus said with a smile. Alec smiled back and nodded. 

"Well thank you. For letting me stay and for just helping me over all. You didn't have to help me and yet you did so thank you. Even though I don't know why you want to help me." Alec replied shaking his head. Magnus sighed and placed a hand on Alec's cheek rubbing circles with his thumb on Alec's jaw. "You really don't know why I'm helping you darling?"  
Alec shook his head once more. Magnus then gave the angel a big smile. "Let me show you." Magnus added and leaned in and kissed Alec. It wasn't a long one but it was still a kiss. When Magnus pulled back he rested his forehead on Alecs.

"Why did you do that?" Alec whispered as he shut his eyes. Magnus still had his hand on Alec's cheek and brought his other hand up to do the same.  
"Because I like you Alexander. More than I should." Magnus whispered back. Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss Magnus. This one was longer. It was passionate and gentle. When Alec pulled away this time to get some air he opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "Well Magnus Bane guess what?"  
Magnus raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What?" Magnus asked.  
"I like you as well." Alec said and Magnus couldn't do anything else but kiss the blue eyed angel in front of him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more interesting (I know said that last time but this time I mean it lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments (:   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes (:

As Alec and Magnus stepped outside the bedroom and made their way towards Magnus's kitchen they saw that Jace, Isabelle, and Clary were all sitting at the table.   
Isabelle got up right away when she saw her older brother and ran towards him to give him a hug. Alec smiled and hugged her back.  
"I'm fine Iz." Alec said as they let go of each other.

"Never do that again Alec. That is two times in a row that you scared me!" Isabelle said as she slapped Alec on the arm.

"It's not like I meant for any of this to happen. Besides you can't get rid of me that easily. Who else will be there to protect you and Jace and Max." Alec said with a smile but quickly dropped it when he saw everyone's faces at the mention of Max's name. 

"Alec we have to tell you something and you're not going to like it. I think you should sit down." Isabelle said softly guiding him to a chair. It was hard for Alec to fully sit on the chair due to his wings hitting the arm rests so Magnus with a flick of the wrist conjured up a new chair that was soft and had no arm rests what so ever. He also made a cup of coffee appear in Alec's hands.

Alec gasped when he felt something warm appear in his hand. He looked down and saw a mug of coffee in his hands. He looked back up to see Magnus looking at him with a soft smile. "Thanks." Alec said and took a sip. He then sat down and sighed. "Alright now can someone please explain to me what's happening?" 

Isabelle looked over to Jace and Jace nodded knowing that Izzy didn't want to be the one to tell her older brother that he couldn't come back with them or see his younger brother any more. "Alec...When you were still gone yesterday and before Robert and Maryse left they wanted us to tell you something. They told us to tell you that you are no longer welcomed at the Institute and that you can no longer see Max." Jace said and looked over to Alec who was staring at his coffee. 

"I don't understand...do they hate me that much? How can I just stay away from my brother? How could they do that to me? And not go back to the institute....where Am I supposed to go? Am I supposed to not be a shadow hunter either?" Alec said quietly not even bothering to take his eyes off of the cup. "Why do I even bother trying to make them proud when they think that I will never be good enough. I try so hard to be the perfect solider for them and look where that got me. They didn't even ask to see if I was okay. Everyone always wants something from me and I don't understand why." Alec added and the cup in his hand shattered as the room began to shake again. "It's all my fault....It's my fault that I was kicked out and it's my fault that I will never see my brother again."

Magnus looked over at Alec whose hands were now bloody from the broken cup and who was causing the room to shake once more. Seeing him like that broke his heart. Magnus walked over to him and crouched down so that he was eye level with alec.   
"Alexander look at me darling." Magnus said bringing a hand to cup Alec's cheek. That seemed to calm Alec down enough for the room to stop shaking. Alec slowly lifted his head and began to look at Magnus.   
"Alexander none of this is your fault do you hear me? You've done nothing wrong. You are still a shadowhunter and you always will be. And if your parents don't see how amazing you are then you don't need them. They should be there for you and instead they are not and that's not okay but...you will do just fine without them. You have you sister and Jace and Clary and Me. Even Max. We will find a way for you too see him okay? You're going to be just fine." Magnus added as he rubbed circles on Alecs jaw with his thumb.

"He's right you know. We might not be the best of friends Alec but we are still friends and I care about you and I will never let anything happen to you. Same with Jace and Izzy right guys?" Clary said looking over at the two.  
Jace nooded along with Izzy who were both smiling.

Magnus smiled and grabbed Alec's bloody hands. "Oh Alexander..." He mumbled before waving a hand over Alec's hands healing them. "There much better don't you think?"   
Alec smiled. "Thank you." He said to everyone in the room. Alec then stood up and sighed. "Well I think it's best If I should get going. Find somewhere that I can stay." Alec said and headed towards the door but was stopped when he felt a hand on his and tugging him back. Alec was pulled back into a chest and realized it was Magnus's.  
"Darling. You're not going anywhere. You're staying here." 

Alec shook his head. "No Magnus. I Can't just invade your home. I'm too much trouble for you to let me stay here. It's fine really."   
"Alexander! Stop being stubborn and Let Magnus help you!" Jace said as he stood up from his chair. "I might not be Magnus's biggest fan but I can see that he cares about you so if he says you can stay here then you are staying here!"   
Magnus laughed and looked at Alec once more. "He's right. I care a lot about you and I will not let you just go out on the streets. Especially with what happened last time."   
Alec sighed but then sighed. "Okay okay. I will stay." 

Isabelle and Clary then squealed with delight while Jace laughed and went over to wrap his arm around Clary.  
"Well I think we should head back to the institute Izzy. Try to talk some sense into Maryse and Robert." Jace said as he gave Clary a kiss on the cheek.  
"Yeah okay." Izzy responded and hugged Clary then Magnus and then Alec. "If something happens you call me got it?"   
"Same to you little sister." He said and waved good bye to Jace and Izzy as they headed out the door.

Alec turned to Magnus and Smiled. "Thanks for letting me stay. If you ever need to kick me out you just say so okay?"   
Magnus placed both hands onto Alecs face and leaned in and kissed him. "I will never kick you out darling."   
The two of them were then interrupted by someone clearing their throat. As both of them looked over to the table they saw Clary standing there with her arms folded and a huge grin on her face. "You two are so adorable!" She said causing Alec to blush and hide his face in Magnus's neck which also caused Magnus to laugh.

Alec then lifted his head and walked over to the chair and sat down. He then groaned and placed his head in his hands.   
"What is it Alexander? Are you all right?" Magnus asked walking over to him.  
"Yeah I'm fine...it's just now that I have these wings...I don't even know how to use them. And I also don't understand how i can just make a coffee cup explode or a room to shake." Alec responded.  
"I suppose we should find that stuff out. Now that you have these wings it seems important that we figure it out." Magnus said and then remembered something. "Stay here I will be right back! I have something that could help us." Magnus added and then ran off into another room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short and kinda terrible sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> Sorry if I'm a bad writer btw and sorry for any mistakes (:

When Magnus came back he was carry a gold colored book. Magnus sat down beside Alec carefully so he didn't touch Alecs wings. When Alec saw the book he raised an eyebrow. It was a book he had never seen before which was strange because Alec had read a bunch of books in his lifetime and this wasn't one of them.

"What is that? How is that going to help me Magnus?" Alec asked as Magnus just chuckled and showed him the book. On the front cover was the title "Angels" with a picture of what looked to be Angel wings. Of course it wasn't a real picture instead it was a drawing but the drawing looked so realistic that it shocked Alec. Alec reached over and traced the wings with his finger before looking up at Magnus who was watching Alec with a grin on his face. "Can I take a look?" Alec asked as he pointed to the book. 

"Of Course darling." Magnus said with a nod and handed Alec the book. Alec took the book and placed the book in his lap. "Is this how you knew about me becoming an angel? By reading this book?" Alec asked Magnus.   
"Yeah. I've never read the whole book because I thought it was pointless but I do remember reading something about what you were going through and when I saw you in pain and the gashes on your back I knew that you were going to sprout wings." Magnus replied

Alec nodded and went back to look down on the book. A few minutes later after turning pages he stopped when he found what he was looking for. "Here we go." Alec said mainly to himself as he read the chapter title, which read "How an Angel Controls It's Wings." Alec read through the whole chapter and when he found the answer he was looking for he stood up and walked to the center of the room. "What are you doing Alexander?" Magnus asked as he stood up as well but didn't move to where Alec was.   
Alec closed his eyes and when a minute passed Magnus got his answer when Alec's wings began to move forward and backward.

Alec opened his eyes and turned around to look at Magnus. "I did it. Oh my god I moved them Magnus! Did you see that?" Alec said with a smile on his face. Magnus was also smiling and walked over to where Alec was. "I did Darling and that was beyond amazing." Magnus replied and moved his eyes towards Alecs wings. He then held a hand out placed his hand an inch away from them. "May I?" Magnus whispered. Alec nodded in response and gasped when he felt gentle hands caress his feathered wings.  
"By the angel Magnus stop for a second." Alec said and closed his eyes. The feeling was all to much. Magnus immediately removed his hand and his face turned into concern.

"I'm so sorry Alec are you alright?" Magnus asked.  
Alec opened his eyes once more and nodded. "Don't be sorry Magnus. It's just that it felt good. Way to good and I didn't know how to handle that." Alec said with a blush creeping up onto his neck and cheeks.   
Magnus in return laughed. "Oh good I thought I was doing something you didn't like. Maybe when you feel comfortable with your wings we can explore that feeling." Magnus replied with a wink causing Alec to blush even more.  
"Magnus!" Alec said slapping him gently on the arm.  
"Don't pretend like you don't want to either. Anyways...how did you move them?" Magnus asked  
"I read it in the book. I just concentrated moving my wings and they did. It's kind of like moving your shoulder blades but instead I moved my wings." Alec responded.  
"I see. Did it tell you how retract your wings so they wont show anymore?" Magnus replied

Alec nodded and bowed his head to look at the floor while he concentrated on withdrawing his wings. Slowly but surely his wings were moving back into his back side. Once they were all the way gone his back looked as if nothing had happened. Alec also read how to do that in the book and it told him that he wouldn't feel any pain by doing so or by taking his wings back out but it would cause his back to become sore for a few hours. Alec lifted his head back up and looked over to Magnus. Alec opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He tried again and still nothing. Magnus noticed the distress on Alecs face and he quickly grabbed Alec's hand.   
"What is it Alexander?" Magnus asked.

Alec gently pulled his hand back 'I can't speak anymore. I think it's because my wings are no longer out.' Alec signed and dropped his head once again because he was ashamed of it.   
"Hey Now." Magnus said and lifted Alecs head with a his hand and rested it on Alec's cheek. "It's alright darling. Nothing to be ashamed of." Magnus then leaned in and kissed Alec. Alec smiled into the kiss and then they broke apart. "Are you alright? I mean you're not in pain are you?"  
Alec shook his head and then signed 'My back is a little sore but other than that I'm fine. Can you call Isabelle for me and tell her about this?"   
Magnus kissed Alec once more and backed up to grab his phone. "Of course. It's been a long day I think once I get off the phone with your sister we should watch a movie and then focus more about your wings. Does that sound good?"   
Alec nodded and walked up to Magnus to kiss his cheek before walking away towards the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be really short but I will post another one today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a schedule for updating.  
> Every other day I will update this and same goes to my other story.  
> So Today I will work on this story and then tomorrow I will update on The Secret and then so on. (If that makes sense)  
> Anyways thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

They had finally picked a movie and Magnus and Alec were curled up together with Alec's head in Magnus's lap as Magnus massaged Alec's head as he combed his fingers through the younger males hair. Halfway through the movie Alec was almost asleep when the buzzer to Magnus's door went off. Alec sighed and sat up knowing that Magnus would have to go and get it. Magnus looked over at Alec and gave him a reassuring smile and then kissed his cheek before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Who is it? I was spending some quality time with my wonderful boyfriend so this better be good." Magnus said over the intercom.  
"It's us Magnus." Isabelle said over the intercom as well.  
Magnus sighed and buzzed them in. Within two minutes Isabelle, Jace, and Clary were all standing in the living room. Although Clary lived with Magnus she went with the two of them on a mission earlier that day. When Isabelle spotted Alec who was sitting on the couch she ran over and hugged him.  
"So you can't talk when you don't have your wings out?" Isabelle asked and the other quickly walked over to join them.  
Alec sighed and shook his head. Magnus then sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.   
"I'm sorry big brother." Izzy said with a frown.   
Alec shook his head and signed "It's alright. It's not a big deal."

The rest of them found a seat and the room became quiet besides the noise coming from the television. It was awkward to say the least.   
"So you guys just came here to check on Alexander?" Magnus asked   
"No, I mean yes we wanted to check on him but we also have a problem." Jace said as he looked between Magnus and Alec.  
"What is it?" Magnus asked.  
"Well on our mission today we over heard a vampire talking about Camille coming to visit you tonight because she wanted to talk to you Magnus I guess." Clary said with a frown. Clary was never a fan of Camille after what she put Magnus through and she now hated her more for what she did to Alec.  
"She could be here at any minute actually." Jace added.  
Before anyone could say anything else the buzzer went off.   
"Speak of the devil." Magnus mumbled and stood up. He then turned to the rest of them.  
"I think it would be best if all of you wait in a different room. I don't want her to know you guys are here. Don't worry I will be fine." 

As they all agreed they began to head down the hall and into another room. Alec quickly walked over to Magnus and gave him a short kiss. "Be careful alright?" Alec signed.  
Magnus smiled and cupped his cheek to give him a longer kiss. "Don't worry darling. I will." He said and Alec nodded before heading to the others.   
Magnus took a deep breath in and out before heading towards the door to buzz Camille in. When his front door opened he saw the person who broke his heart ages ago and heard the voice he never wanted to hear again.  
"Hello Darling."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes (:

Right when Magnus opened the door he regretted it. But if Camille wanted to talk to him then he guessed he better find out what she wanted.  
"Camille." Magnus spat as Camille laughed and pushed her way into Magnus's loft.  
"You've changed your apartment from the last time I was here. It's....nice." Camille said and made her way over to the couch.  
Magnus rolled his eyes and shut the door by snapping his fingers. "Why are you here? Surely not to talk about my apartment."  
"What? Am I not allowed to say hello to my past lover? Don't you miss me Magnus? Or has that angel made you forget about me already. What is his name? Alex? No that's not right." Camille replied casually.  
"Do not bring Alexander into this Camille. And I certainly do not miss you. I haven't thought about you in centuries." Magnus responded  
"I'm sure.." Camille said sarcastically. "Anyways before I tell you why I'm really here why don't you bring out your pet shadowhunter...or is he just an angel now? And don't lie to me saying he's not here. I can smell his blood, which was delicious by that. I've never had blood like that before and wow I wish I had my own angel."  
"He's not my pet Camille. Alexander is a person now wait here so I can go get him. But if you try anything Camille you won't live to see tomorrow. And it's not just me you have to worry about either." Magnus said as he began to walk away.  
"I know Darling. Bring his siblings out as well and precious little Clary." Camille said with a laugh.

As Magnus walked down the hallway he had to calm himself down. Although it was hard when Camille was in his apartment and not only that but the way she was talking about Alec. It was starting to get under his skin but he knew better than to explode on her because that was exactly what she wants. Once Magnus found the room (which was a guest room) the four shadowhunters were in he knocked twice and opened the door. He saw Jace and Clary on the ground holding hands while Alec was sitting on the bed with his sisters head in his lap. Magnus cleared his throat and everyone turned their head so that they could see who was there.

"I need you four to come with me please." Magnus said and waited for everyone to get up and follow him towards the living room where Camille was waiting for them. When they got there Camille stood up and looked at each one until she found the person she was looking for. Her eyes landed on Alec.  
"Ah Alexander, Lovely to see you again. I hope you're not bitter about what happened. Also what happened to your wings? They made you look sexy." Camille said with a wink and a smirk.  
"First of all vampire, call him Alec or you know what don't even talk to him." Jace said bitterly.  
That response only made Camille laugh. "Is Little Alec having his siblings talk for him again? Pathetic." She said and then turned towards Magnus. "And you actually like him? Wow have your standards dropped since you were with me." 

There was that word once more. Pathetic. Alec dropped his head and stared at the ground. He didn't want to look at anyone. Especially with what Camille said about Magnus. Maybe she was right.  
"Excuse me? I can kill you right here and now if you don't shut up." Isabelle said as her bracelet turned into a whip.  
Magnus gently grabbed Isabelle's arm to let her know he got the situation under control. "Look Camille you said that you had something to tell us so why don't you go ahead and do that so we can all get back to our lives."  
"Alright Alright. You're no fun anymore. Anyways what I wanted to tell you is that news got out that you have an Angel living with you now. At first no one believed it but that was until they found one of the feathers from his wings. I'm just here to warn you. A lot of the downworlders really want to get their hands on your precious Alec. Especially since he's the only angel and no one has ever seen a real angel before. So I would be careful if I were you. I could even help you."

Alec's head snapped up. He was starting to panic. If down worlders knew that he is an angel then certainly the clave would too and that is way too many people. Who knows what the clave will do or even down worlders? It was suddenly getting harder to breathe.  
"Why do you want to help us Camille? What's the catch?" Magnus spat  
"I missed you Magnus and I want you back." Camille replied.  
"No. You honestly think I would get back together with you? You must be delusional darling." 

Suddenly there was a loud noise and Isabelle yelling Alec's name. Magnus quickly turned around and saw Alec on his knees struggling to breathe. Magnus knew exactly what was happening to Alec and he hated that it was happening. He hated seeing Alec in pain and now Alec was having another Panic attack. Magnus then turned around once more to face Camille. "I want you out now." Magnus almost yelled.  
"Fine. But if you rethink about the offer you know how to find me darling." Camille said and with in a blink of an eye she was gone. \

Once Camille was gone Magnus ran over and crouched down next to Alec. He placed a hand on his back and started to rub up and down.  
"Alexander listen to my voice and breathe darling. Just breathe." Magnus said soothingly.  
Isabelle was also by her brothers side while Jace and Clary were standing by.  
"I'm going to kill her." Jace mumbled under his breath.  
"Jace calm down." Clary replied as she grabbed his hand.  
"She made Alec have a panic attack Clary. He's had so much to deal with and this...I hate seeing my brother,my parabatai, my best friend in pain." Jace said  
"I know babe but it's alright. We will figure out what to do." Clary replied and placed a kiss on his cheek causing Jace to calm down.

"That's it Alexander. You're doing great." Magnus said as he kept rubbing the blue eyed angels back.  
After a few minutes Alecs breathing was back to normal.  
"I hate this. I hate having these panic attacks. This is the second time you've seen me like this and you shouldn't have to deal with it and I'm sorry." Alec said softly as he closed his eyes.  
"Darling, look at me." Magnus said as he moved Alec's head gently so that he could look at him.  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and sighed.  
"It's alright. I'm not going to judge you. No one is going to judge you. I promise you that it's okay."  
Alec nodded and gave a weak smile.  
"Alec what happened?" Isabelle asked softly.  
"It's just too much. I never asked for this Izzy. I never asked to become an angel. And now that I am...I'm just going to be hunted down my whole life? The clave will probably want to lock me up and I just...I don't know what to do with all of this." Alec signed   
Jace walked over with Clary and they both sat down next to Alec.  
"What ever happens we will get through it. Together." Jace said and the rest of them all agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you like it.  
> And p.s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post yesterday but I got really busy sorry guys. But hey the new chapter is up today so thats good right?  
> This is kind of a filler chapter but I hope you like it.  
> And p.s. I suck at writing anything smut related lol so bare with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any mistakes!

A few minutes later and the whole room was silent. No one knew what to say or to do. Alec's panic attack had finally ended and now everyone was just sitting around waiting as if something was going to happen. Suddenly a phone went off and Alec looked to his right to see Isabelle checking a message on her phone. She then gave Jace a glance and Jace nodded. They both then stood up and Clary followed right after. 

"What was that all about?" Alec signed and Magnus just shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happened.  
"We got to go. Don't worry Alec it's nothing you should worry about. We will be back soon okay?" Isabelle said and bent down to kiss her brother on the cheek. Jace patted Alecs shoulder and gave him a smile. Jace then quickly looked at Magnus and then back to Alec who raised an eyebrow. Magnus stood up and walked over to the door with the others as Alec went to go sit on the couch. 

When Alec looked over he could see all of them whispering about something and Alec had no clue what it could be about. Why were they all keeping a secret from him? If it was about what just happened then shouldn't he be involved too? It was starting to make Alec a little bit angry. He then just shut his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. A minute later he felt the cushion of the seat next to his dip but Alec didn't bother to open his eyes until he felt a hand grab his. Alec opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Magnus. "Hello gorgeous. You alright?" Magnus asked.

Alec rolled his eyes and then looked away. Sure it was immature to give him the silent treatment, no pun intended since he couldn't use his voice, but he didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. Magnus frowned and squeezed his hand.  
"Are you mad at me darling?" Magnus asked Alec.  
Alec sighed and looked at Magnus once more. "Why are you all keeping a secret from me? Don't think I didn't see you all whisper over there." Alec signed.  
Magnus didn't do anything but laugh. Alec quickly pulled his hand away from Magnus's and stood up. As he began to walk away Magnus stopped laughing and pulled Alec's arm causing Alec to land on Magnus's lap.  
"Darling. You're siblings wanted to surprise you with something and I'm not going to tell you what that is. I already told you too much. I swear to you Alexander that it's nothing bad." Magnus said and when Alec went to proteset Magnus smashed his lips into Alec's.

Alec smilled into the kiss. He was worried about nothing. He began to kiss back and moved him self so that he was straddling Magnus with each leg on the other side of Magnus. Magnus licked Alec's bottom lip causing him to gasp giving Magnus the perfect oportunity to slide his tongue into Alec's mouth. Magnus loved the way Alec tasted. As the kiss became more fierce Magnus lifted Alec up and laid him down on the couch as Magnus crawled on top of him without breaking the kiss. A Few seconds later and Magnus pulled away and if Alec could make a whimper like sound he would have. Magnus then pressed his forehead onto Alecs and smiled. 

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. You might not think so and that's alright because I will make you believe it one way or another. I may have not known you for long Alexander but with you...I feel different. I feel free and I don't feel judged. You don't judge me because I have demon blood in me and usually shadowhunters are disgusted by me, by downworlders and I just want to thank you for not thinking that way. You are truly amazing and you've unlocked something in me" Magnus said and as he watched Alec's lips turn into a grin he felt butterfly's in his stomach and that was something he hasn't felt in a while.

Magnus then moved his head to the side of Alec's neck and start to kiss it. He started to bite and suck and lick and kiss up and down Alec's neck. Alec gasped and closed his eyes at the feeling. He wrapped his arms around Magnus causing Magnus to smile. Magnus then moved to Alec's collar bone and bit down softly on it. Magnus could tell Alec was enjoying it from the way Alec's breathing had sped up and also the way Alec bucked his hips up causing both of them to gasp. Magnus then moved his lips onto Alec's and started to kiss him like nothing else mattered. Alec moved his hips so that his erection was rubbing against Magnus's thigh. Magnus groaned in pleasure and gave Alec one last kiss before sitting up. He looked down and he couldn't help to think how Sexy Alec looked with messy hair and a few hickeys on his neck. Alec was still panting but he managed to sit up. 

"Why did you stop?" Alec signed.  
Magnus smiled and grabbed his hand once more. "Because I don't want to rush this. And I think we should go on a date to get to know each other a bit better don't you think?"  
Alec nodded and then his eyes went huge causing Magnus to be a bit worried.  
"We can't go out in public. People will notice me. I'm being hunted down remember?" Alec signed.  
Magnus then chucked and kissed Alec's cheek. "You're so adorable Alexander. And don't worry about that. Do you trust me?"  
"Yes." Alec signed  
"Good. How about later tonight? After your siblings have come and gone."  
Alec nodded and smiled. He then stood up and looked at Magnus.  
"Is...Is it alright if I..." Alec signed but then dropped his hand and bit his lip.  
"If you what darling?" Magnus asked standing up as well.  
"If I spread out my wings?"  
"Of course." Magnus replied and walked over and grabbed Alec's neck bringing him closer and gave Alec a peck on the lips. "Spread away." Magnus said with a wink causing Alec to blush.

Alec stepped back and bowed his head. He took off his black t shirt revealing a black tank top underneath. Magnus laughed to himself at the thought that Alec has no taste in colors when it comes to clothing not that he was complaining because boy does he look sexy in black. Alec took a deep breath in and out and concentrated on letting his wings out. As he concentrated the skin on his back because to stretch apart and his wings started to grow out of the now torn skin. It wasn't painful as before but it did make his back feel sore. His wings were majestic and huge and beautiful all at once. Magnus couldn't help but stare at the way most of the wing was white while the bottom turned black. His wings started to flutter and unfold them selves and soon his wings were spread out and Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Much better." Alec said and instantly placed a hand over his mouth forgetting that he could actually speak without using his hands.  
Magnus walked towards Alec and moved Alec's hand away. "It's okay." Magnus whispered and Alec just nodded.  
"It feels weird to actually speak. I forgot that once I had my wings out I could actually use my voice...it's nice." Alec said softly.  
Magnus smiled and gave Alec one more kiss before the sound of the door opening was heard.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had this chapter all planned out in my head and when I started to write it, it didn't turn out as great as I thought it would be so sorry if this chapter is badly written or just bad in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes

As Magnus and Alec looked towards the door that's when everything went chaotic. Coming through the door was a scratched up and bloody Isabelle with Jace in the same condition right behind her. Jace was also holding Max in his arms bridal style and thankfully he looked okay.  
"What the Hell Happened?" Magnus asked as he rushed over to them. 

Alec immediately ran to Jace to grab Max from his arms. Max wasn't hurt but he did look scared.   
"Hey Max. You're safe it's alright." Alec said and Max nodded in his arms. "I'm just going to sit you down on the couch alright buddy?"   
"Okay." Max said softly and Alec kissed his head and then set him down on the couch. Alec then walked towards his siblings.   
"Izzy are you okay?" Alec asked first as he went to his sisters side. Magnus was healing Jace at the moment.  
"Yeah I'm alright. Just a few scratches. But we don't have much time." Isabelle said as she held onto his whip as hard as she could.

Just then six men burst into the room. They were tall and muscular and all in all scary looking. When they looked around their eyes landed on Alec and at the same time the three men smiled. "Werewolves." Alec said mostly to himself.  
Magnus had just finished healing Jace and was going to heal Izzy but decided against it because they had to get rid of them men.   
"Izzy take Max to one of the rooms." Alec commanded as he kept his head straight to see what the men were doing.  
"No Alec. I'm not leaving you guys." Isabelle said.  
"Please Izzy! You can come right back. I just need him to be safe." Alec pleaded.  
"Take him to the last door on the right. The room will be protected." Magus said   
"Alright." Isabelle replied with a sigh and ran over to Max. She picked him up and ran to the room Magnus told her to go to.

"We finally found the angel. The boss man will be so pleased." One of them men said with a laugh.  
"I suggest you come with us boy. Unless you would rather do it the hard way." Another man said.  
Magnus moved to stand in front of Alec as so did Jace.  
"You're not taking him anywhere. I think it is you that should leave." Magnus responded. His hands were glowing with blue sparks.  
"Ah Magnus Bane is it? I see you found the angel and decided to keep it as a pet? I mean why else would you want it?" The first man who spoke said.  
"HE is not an IT and neither is he a pet. Why don't you go tell Camille that if she want's him she can come get him herself." Magnus spat.  
All the six men looked at each other and laughed. "Camille? She's not the one we are bringing the angel too." A man said with an ugly scar of his left eye said.

Just then Clary and Simon burst through the door. Clary was holding a seraph blade while Simon was just there. Isabelle came rushing back and when she spotted Simon she gave him a huge hug. "Simon I need you to do something. Go to the last room on the right and stay with Max please. I need someone to watch him."   
Simon hugged back and nodded. "Alright. Be careful. All of you." Simon said and ran to the room Max was in.  
"This is boring." One of the men said and with in a second they all rushed over to try to get to Alec.   
Three of them changed into their wolf form while the other three were still in their human forms.   
"Alec get out of here!" Magnus shouted as he fought of one of the men.  
"No! I'm not going anywhere and I can take care of myself." Alec shouted back and grabbed his bow and quiver. He notched an arrow into his bow and Aimed it at one of the wolves. It hit the wolf in the stomach and the wolf collapsed on to the floor in pain.  
"I guess you can Alexander." Magnus said with a smirk and he threw one of the men all the way into a wall with the use of his magic.   
Clary and Jace were fighting off a man while Izzy had her whip wrapped around a wolfs neck. 

They were all so busy that they didn't notice the man who was thrown against the wall get up and another man make his way over to Alec. The two of them grabbed onto Alec's wings and Alec yelped in pain causing Magnus to turn around. "Alec!" Magnus yelled and was about to do something when all of a sudden the two men dropped down to their knees and they were on actual fire. Alec had his eyes squeeze shut and was slightly shaking from the pain of his wings.   
Then within a blink of an eye the power shut off causing Magnus's apartment to become pitch black. When the power turned back on all of the men were gone except the two men who were lying on the ground who died from being burned by the fire. 

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked and everyone else was wondering the same exact thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

Alec still had his eyes shut and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"Alexander...look at me darling." Magnus said  
Alec opened his eyes and his eyes widened when he saw the two men on the floor.  
"Did...did I do that?"  
Magnus opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he heard someone else speak.  
"Yeah I think you did and boy was that awesome!" It was Simon. Of course it was. He was also standing with Max in the entry way of the hall way.  
"SIMON! I thought I told you to stay with Max!" Isabelle said with a worried look on her face.  
"I did! He's the one that ran out of the room so I followed him." Simon replied  
Alec shook his head. "I don't understand how..." Alec replied ignoring the conversation that was happening around him and when he shifted from one foot to the other he groaned from the pain in his wings.

"Let me heal them for you." Magnus said and ran a hand over each wing with blue sparks coming from each hand.  
Once Alec couldn't feel any pain he sighed and sat down on the couch. His eyes were still on the two men.  
"Thanks." Alec mumbled   
Magnus followed Alecs eyes and snapped his fingers causing the two dead burnt men to disappear.  
"Where did you send them?" Isabelle asked who was standing next to Simon and Max.  
"The middle of no where." Magnus replied and sat down next to Alec.  
"How did they know Alec was here?" Clary asked who was holding hands with Jace.  
"That's what I would like to know. Also who is their so call boss if it's not Camille?" Jace asked as well.  
"I think we better work to find out. But first I'm going to put up my wards so no one but us can enter my loft. I think it would be best if all of you stay here tonight." Magnus said and stood up leaving the room to put up his wards.

"What about Max? Our parents are going to find out he's gone." Alec said now looking at Jace And Isabelle.  
"Don't worry. They went back to Idris right before we got here. They told us to look after Max and they won't be back until sometime next week. Some kind of parents they are." Isabelle said shaking her head.  
Alec nodded and then looked at Max who was making his way towards him with wide eyes. Alec totally forgot that Max didn't even know he was a full on angel now who had wings.   
"I know they're ugly aren't they?" Alec asked as his brother   
His brother shook his head and gave him the biggest smile.  
"No way! They are beautiful Alec! They look strong an powerful just like you." Max said and reached out his hand to touch his wings.   
Alec smiled. "So you don't care that I have wings now?"   
"Not at all. I think they are cool. It's also cool that you can talk now!" Max replied pulling his hand away.  
"Only when my wings are out I can talk but yeah it's cool." Alec responded ruffling his younger brothers hair.

"So when Am I going back to the institute?" Max asked  
"Actually Max you're going to be staying here for a while. Is that alright?" Jace asked as he crouched down to his brothers level.  
"You mean I get to hang out with you guys?"   
"Sure do little buddy." Clary said with a smile  
"Awesome! All though I wish I had my mangas." Max said with a pouted lip   
Just then a stack of manga comics appeared on the coffee table and Max smiled once more running over to it.  
Alec turned around to see Magnus wink at Alec and Alec give out a small laugh.

"So the wards are up and I think we should all get some rest before we do our research. I made three guest rooms for you all." Magnus said making his way over to Alec.   
"Great! Me and Clary can share one." Jace said with a wink at his girl friend  
Isabelle giggled and grabbed Simons Hand. "And me and Simon can get another. Max can have his own room."  
Simon looked over at Isabelle with wide eyes but then relaxed when Isabelle gave him a wink.  
Max looked up and gave her a confused look. "What about Alec?"  
Before Alec could say anything Magnus spoke up. "He will be with me darling."   
"Oh okay." Max said with a yawn.  
Jace picked him up and laughed. "Come on buddy lets get you to bed." Jace said  
Clary walked over and grabbed Jace's hand once more. "Good night everyone. See you all in the morning."   
"Yeah we are going to bed too. Good night!" Isabelle said and dragged Simon to their room.

"Oh god." Alec mumbled and shook his head   
Magnus laughed and held out a hand for Alec to take.  
"Shall we darling?"   
Alec looked at his hand for a minute before placing his own in it and allowed Magnus to pull him up.  
The two of them then made their way towards Magnus's bedroom


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be so bad omggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:
> 
> I'm thinking about ending this story soon probably when it gets to 30 chapters. Don't worry though I will finish it and not just leave it hanging or something haha.

As they got to Magnus's bedroom they both climbed onto the bed. Alec still had his wings out but they made it work somehow. Alec had his back against the head board and Magnus was leaning his head on Alec's chest. Alec leaned his head back and shut his eyes as he began to think. He was then startled when he felt warm lips on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Magnus looking up at him.

"what are you thinking about darling?" Magnus asked  
"It's nothing." Alec mumbled   
Magnus raised and eye brow and got up. He then moved so now he was straddling Alec. Magnus then cupped Alec's face and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
"It's not nothing. Tell me please."   
Alec sighed and leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder. "It's just after seeing Jace and Isabelle with scratches and blood on them it got me thinking. Maybe I should just hand my self over. No one I care about would get hurt."   
Magnus shook his head and lifted Alec's head up so he could look at him.  
"That is not an option darling. Isabelle and Jace are fine. Max is fine. I'm fine. Alexander...we will get through this okay?" Magnus said and then leaned his head on Alec's. "I don't want you leaving me." Magnus whispered.

"Okay." Alec whispered back. Magnus smiled and leaned in closing the distance between them. Their Lips collided and there was nothing else they would rather be doing. Magnus got off of Alec only to slide Alec down so he was laying down now. Magnus got back on top of him and started to kiss him again. He licked Alec's lower lip and Alec opened his mouth so Magnus could slide his tongue in. He licked inside his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Alec's. A few minutes later Magnus broke the kiss apart only to latch on to Alec's neck. Alec moaned slightly and when he did he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. 

Magnus sat up but was still on Alec's waist and grabbed Alec's hand to move it. "What's wrong darling?"  
"I...This is so embarrassing..." Alec said softly.  
"What is? You can tell me I won't laugh." Magnus reassured him.  
"I've never made that noise before... in fact i've never done anything like this before. I don't know what I'm doing." Alec said and turned his head to the side.   
"I know baby and that's okay. We can go slow. Or we could stop. It's up to you darling."  
"I want too..." Alec said and turned his head to look at Magnus who was smiling at him.  
"Okay. I do too. And that noise you made...it was very sexy." Magnus said with a smirk and leaned in to attack his neck once more.  
Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus smiled and kissed and licked his neck.

The next thing Alec knew was his tank top he had on disappeared when he heard fingers snapping. Alec gasped as the cold air hit his chest.  
"Is that okay?" Magnus asked  
"Yes." Alec said and moved his hands to get Magnus's shirt off. Once Alec lifted Magnus's shirt over his head Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec. Magnus ran his hands up and down Alec's sides and started to kiss down Alecs Jaw and onto his chest. He then start to suck on Alec's nipple and Alec let out another moan.   
"Oh god. They're going to hear us Magnus." Alec said with a laugh.  
Magnus laughed as well and winked at him. "Don't worry darling my room is sound proof." Magnus said and moved on to his other nipple.  
Alec moaned again. Alec tugged Magnus's hair causing Magnus to moan and tugged Magnus up so that they were kissing again. Alec then started to suck on Magnus's neck.   
"Alexander.." Magnus moaned as he started to undo Alec's pants.  
"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked.  
"I'm sure. Are you?" Alec replied  
"Yes." Magnus said and then tugged Alec's pants and boxers down. He then undid his own pants and in the next minute they were both naked. 

Alec and Magnus both gasped at the contact of skin on skin. Magnus started to kiss Alec's neck and then chest and then stomach and kept on moving down. He bit down on Alec's right hip causing the younger male to buck his hips in response. Magnus looked up and Alec and smiled.  
"Tonight is all about you okay? I'm going to make you feel so good. If you need me to stop just say the word." Magnus said and Alec just nodded.  
Magnus then started to kiss the inside of Alec's thighs. The next thing Alec felt was Magnus lick up and down his hard erection.   
"Please..." Alec whimpered.  
"Of course baby." Magnus whispered and licked the head before taking his whole erection into his mouth.  
"Oh god Magnus..." Alec moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  
Magnus moaned around Alec's cock and started to bob his head up and down while keeping his eyes on Alec's face.   
Alec had his mouth open and was panting heavily and moaning here and there. Magnus decided that he loved the sound of it.

"Mag...Magnus I'm...I'm going too..." Alec whimpered again as he felt the heat rise in his stomach.  
"I know. Come for me darling." Magnus said and went back down on Alec.  
As Alec hit his orgasam he yelled out Magnus's name and Magnus swallowed every drop.  
Magnus moved back up and kissed Alec. They broke apart and Magnus rested his head on Alec's chest once more.  
"That was..." Alec said  
"I know. You are beautiful Alexander." Magnus said and kissed his cheek.  
"Do you need me too.." Alec said looking down at Magnus.  
"No I'm fine darling. And as I said tonight was about you. Get some rest darling." Magnus said and kissed him once more before they both fell into a deep sleep;

(OMG THIS WAS SO BAD I'M SO SORRY LOL)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes (:

When Magnus woke up he smiled when he felt Alec's chest under his head. Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's cheek. He then noticed that something was covering them but it wasn't his blankets. Magnus looked down and saw that Alec had both his wings wrapped around the both of them. He then reached out a hand and gently stroked Alec's wings. Alec moaned while still sleeping and Magnus smirked. "Sensitive wings I see" Magnus mumbled to himself.  
Magnus kept on stroking Alec's wings and Alec slowly woke up to the feeling of pleasure. Alec opened his eyes and saw Magnus looking at his wings while gently petting them. Alec softly moaned once more before grabbing Magnus's hand.

"Magnus...stop it." Alec said with a small laugh. Magnus looked up and slipped his hand out of Alec's to only put it back in and intertwine their fingers together.  
"Your wings are so gorgeous Alec. Just like you. I love how they go from white to black. Absolutely stunning." Magnus replied and kissed Alec on the lips this time.  
Alec blushed but kissed back. When they broke apart Alec sighed and stretched out his wings so now they were laying out straight instead of wrapped around them. When Alec looked back at Magnus he saw Magnus was raking Alec's body up and down with his eyes which only caused Alec to blush even more realizing that he was naked.

"I...Uh should get dressed." Alec said and stood up. He then reached over and placed his boxers back on.   
"But darling I was enjoying the glorious view." Magnus said with a smirk.   
"Magnus..." Alec said and ducked his head with a smile.  
Magnus was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. Thankfully the door was locked. Alec knew how his siblings would just open the door without getting a response when they knocked.   
"Alec are you up?" Jace yelled   
Alec groaned and start to put on his pants.  
"Yeah give me a minute okay?" Alec yelled back  
"Alright. Hurry up though." Jace replied and started to walk away.

Magnus stood up and started to get dressed. "I suppose your siblings wouldn't want me to walk around naked. All though if it was just us I wouldn't mind."  
"You're horrible." Alec said jokingly. He then picked up his black tank top but then frowned. He had no idea how to put this back on with out making his wings disappear. Magnus noticed Alec was having a trouble so he snapped his fingers and suddenly the tank top that was in Alec's hands was now on his body.  
Alec spun around and smiled. "Thank you." He then walked over to Magnus who was searching through his closet for a shirt. Alec then wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything you're doing for me Magnus."

Magnus smiled and turned around in his arms. "No need to thank me. I care about you darling. I would do it all over again and again and again."  
"I care about you too Magnus." Alec replied and leaned in to kiss Magnus. The kiss was slow and passionate. They were then interupted by Isabelle yelling "Hurry up Alec." On the other side of the door.   
"We just can't get five minutes to ourselves can we?" Alec asked as he unwrapped his arms around Magnus and opened the door. He then walked out with Magnus following him. 

"Okay what is so important that I had to hurry up?" Alec asked  
"You need to see this. You too Magnus. We found this on the table when we woke up. Thankfully Max is still asleep." Clary said pointing at the box that was on the table.  
Alec grabbed Magnus's hand and they walked over to the table. Alec looked at Magnus and nodded letting him know that he should open it.   
When Magnus opened the box they both gasped and Magnus took five steps back. Inside the box was Camille's head and a letter addressed to Alec.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for the comments (: I read each and everyone of them and your comments are what inspire me to keep writing this story and my other one as well (:
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:
> 
> P.S. I just got done watching Moana and can I just say that is my new favorite movie of all time omg.

Alec slowly reached in and grabbed the note with a shaky hand. He then walked over to Magnus and wrapped his arms around him.  
"Magnus....I know you guys had a history. Are you okay?" Alec asked carefully watching the warlock.  
Magnus swallowed and nodded. "Yes. We did have a history and even though I loved her at one point...I'm not all that sad. It's just weird. I don't understand why this happened?"   
Alec kissed his temple and unwrapped his arms from Magnus. "I think we should get rid of this. I don't want Max seeing it."   
"I'll get rid of it." Simon said who was walking into the room. Clary spun around and raised an eyebrow at Simon.  
"Are you sure?" Clary asked.  
"Yeah. I mean why not?" Simon asked. Clary nodded her head. "I'll go with you then."

Jace walked around to where Clary was. "Don't go to far and hurry back. It's not safe out there. People who know Alec know that you're close to him so please be careful." Jace said and kissed her cheek.  
"We will be back before you even know it." Clary said and gave him a real kiss. She then picked up the box and headed towards the door with Simon right behind her. Once they were gone Jace, Isabelle, And Magnus turned around to look at Alec.  
"I think we should find out what that note says don't you think?" Magnus asked softly  
Alec took a deep breath in and nodded. He then opened the note and began to read out loud.

"Dear Alexander. Did you enjoy my gift? I'm sure that warlock of yours did. Magnus Bane is it? Anyways the point is that you no longer have to worry about Camille going after you. However you do have a bigger threat and that is me. You don't know who I am but I know exactly who you are. Well you won't know who I am until the end of this letter. You'll figure it out. I can't believe that there is an actual angel now on earth. I suggest you give your self up to me in three days tops. If not then I will find you and you won't like the consequences. See you soon my precious angel. - Johnathon Morgenstern."

Once Alec was done reading he dropped the note and stared at the ground. How was this possible. Valentine had a son? They defeated Valentine ten years ago and now all of a sudden his son has now just come back into the picture?   
"Morenstern...that can only mean...." Isabelle said with a hand over her mouth  
"That Valentine had a son? Sounds like it." Magnus said as he walked over to Alec.  
"And of course his name would be Johnathon. Good thing I go by Jace." Jace said trying to lighten up the mood.  
Isabelle smacked his arm. "Not now Jace." Isabelle hissed  
"We're not going to let him get to you Alec." Magnus said ignoring Isabelle and Jace  
Alec looked up and he had determination in his eyes.

"I need to learn how to fight. Now that I have wings it's going to be different then what I used to do. I need to learn how to use my wings and the powers I know have...which I'm not even sure what exactly they are. Will you guys help me?" Alec said  
The room turned Silent. Everyone was in shock. Alec sighed and nodded.   
"Alright. I'll do it on my own then." Alec replied and started to walk away when he felt someone tug him back by the arm.  
"I will help you darling. No matter what." Magnus said and kissed his temple.  
Alec nodded and looked over at his siblings.  
"I'm in." Jace said with a grin.  
"Me too big brother! This is kind of exciting. I always wondered what you could do with your new wings." Isabelle said.

Alec smiled. "You guys aren't going to talk me out of this?"   
"I would love for you not to do any of this but if Sebastian is coming for you then you need to learn how to defend yourself." Magnus answered  
"That settles it then. We can start in an hour. For now I want some food." Alec said and everyone laughed.  
"I'll cook!" Isabelle said jumping up.  
Jace and Alec both looked at each other with horrified expressions. "NO!" They both yelled in unison.

Magnus laughed and snapped his fingers. There on the table were all sorts of breakfast food. From pancakes to muffins to eggs and bacon. There was also coffee and orange juice. As they gathered around the table they heard someone approach them. Alec turned around and smiled. "Hey buddie. Sleep well?"  
Max smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I still can't believe you have wings Alec!" Max replied wrapping his arms around his big brother.  
"You and me both. Do you want to eat?" Alec asked looking down at his little brother.  
"Yes! I'm starving. Isabelle didn't cook did she?" Max asked walking over to the table.  
"Nope. Magnus summoned it." Alec said and then turned to Magnus. "Wait...did you steal this?"   
"If I said no would it make you feel better?" Magnus asked as he placed food on a plate.

Alec groaned and shook his head. He then watched Max and his siblings get some food. Alec was about to grab a plate when Magnus already shoved the plate he had put food on in Alec's hands. "You're welcome darling." Magnus said and leaned in to kiss Alec on the lips. Alec smiled and kissed him back. They then broke apart when they heard Jace clear his throat. "Gross you guys. Get a room next time. We're eating!"   
"Excuse me but who's loft is this? That's right mine. And I can do what ever I want. Even this." Magnus said and walked behind Alec wrapping his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Alec blushed and shrugged him off laughing.  
"Magnus!"   
Magnus smiled and walked back to the table to get himself some food.

Alec then sat down next to Isabelle. It was kind of hard trying not to hit anything or anyone with his wings but some how he did it.  
Isabelle turned her head and smiled at Alec. "You and Magnus are cute together. I'm glad you found someone like him."  
"Me too Izzy. So how are you and Simon?" Alec asked cutting off a piece of his pancake and popping it into his mouth.  
Isabelle chocked on the coffee she was drinking. "Simon? What do you mean?"  
"Come on...I know how you two look at each other." Alec said rolling his eyes  
Isabelle sighed. "I don't know. It's complicated. I mean I kind of want him to make the first move you know?"  
Alec nodded. Just then the door opened and in walked Clary and Simon unharmed and without the box.

"I smell food!" Simon said running over to them.  
Clary rolled her eyes and walked over. They both got a plate and everyone was now sitting at the large table.  
"What did you do with the box?" Magnus asked  
"Oh we buried it a few blocks away from here." Simon replied  
It was a good enough answer because no one else said anything about it.  
Alec watched everyone eat and it was nice. It was like one big family being happy. However he knew that would change once breakfast was over but for now he thought that he should enjoy it and he did.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec learns how to use his wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my mind. Instead of 30 chapters there is going to be 35.  
> I just don't think I'll be able to finish the story in 30 chapters but I know I can do it in 35.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry for any mistakes (:

When breakfast was done Magnus had set up a training room for them to train in. Magnus had also brought his book about angels in with him so they could try to find anything useful. They were all siting on the hard wood floor in a circle with the book in the middle. Before they decided to start training they came up with a plan. When the time came Alec would not have his wings out. It would only make him a bigger target then he already was. His wings would be easy to get too and he could be spotted for easily. He would only take out his wings if it was necessarily. Magnus was flipping through the pages when he finally found something.   
"Here we go!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together. Alec raised an eyebrow and looked over to see what Magnus had found.

"This part says here that when you move your wings back and forth really fast almost like a vibrating motion it can make whatever is aimed at your wings go straight through them without hurting your wings or feeling a thing." Magnus read. He then looked over at Alec. "I think we should try that. Want to try darling?"  
"I don't even know how to move my wings completely so how am I going to be able to do that?" Alec asked.   
"Well why don't you practice moving your wings and work your way up?" Max suggested.  
Alec looked at his youngest siblings and smiled. "Yeah okay." Alec said and stood up. 

Alec walked a few feet away from the rest and Magnus got up and followed. He then spread his wings out wide and took a deep breath in and out. Magnus took Alec's hand and looked at him straight in the eyes. "You can do this." Magnus then kissed his forehead and stepped back. Alec nodded and closed his eyes. He concentrated on moving his wings. It took him a while but soon he was moving them back and forth slowly.   
"Good Alec!" Isabelle said from where she was sitting.   
"Very good Alexander. Try to move faster. I wish I was saying that in a different situation." Magnus said hearing a groan from Jace.   
Alec laughed and he focused on moving his wings faster. Ten minutes later after moving his wings faster and then faster he finally got them to move so they were almost vibrating. 

Jace got up and grabbed a ball and chucked it at Alec's wings. Unfortunately it did not go through. Alec immediately stopped moving his wings and glared at Jace.  
"What was that for?" Alec asked. Luckily the ball didn't hurt his wings but he was still angry at the fact his brother just threw a ball at him.  
"Things are going to happen unexpectedly Alec." Jace said and grabbed the ball again. "Alright lets try this again."   
Alec sighed and then nodded. He started moving his wings slowly once more and gradually moved them faster. When Alec thought he was going fast enough he nodded at his brother and Jace threw the ball. This time the ball went straight through his left wing. Alec smiled and slowed down his wings.

"I did it!" Alec said with a huge grin. Magnus ran up to him and hugged him.   
"I knew you could do it darling." Magnus said and pecked him on the lips.  
"Thanks Magnus. You too Jace." Alec replied  
"Sure thing buddy. Now I get to pick what you learn next and I say....flying." Jace responded  
Alec laughed. "Flying? I know I have wings but I doubt I can actually fly Jace."

Jace shook his head and picked up the book. While Alec was first trying to move his wings Jace was going through the book. He found a page on flying and he kept it open to that page. He walked over to Alec and showed him the book.  
"You don't think I can actually fly..." Alec said almost in a whisper  
"I don't know Alexander. The book hasn't been wrong yet. It won't hurt to try."  
Alec sighed and nodded. He then began to read the page to see what he had to do. When he was done reading he handed the book back and started to head towards Magnus's balcony. The others followed him.

"Alexander what are you doing?" Magnus asked   
Alec took out his stele and placed a glamour rune on him. He then turned around to face them.  
"Well I obviously won't have enough room to fly in there." Alec said  
"So you're going to just what? Jump off the balcony and hope you can fly?" Clary asked this time  
"That was the plan yes." Alec replied  
"This is a bad idea." Simon spoke up. "What if you don't make it? What if you end up like a flat pancake on the side walk?"  
"That's what runes are for." Jace said knowing what Alec was doing. Alec nodded. He drew the rune that lets him land the landing if he jumped. (A/N: I forgot what the name of the rune is so if you know can you comment it? Lol) He then turned back around and took a deep breath in and out. He then straightened out his wings once more and started to flap them but not in a normal way. More like a way that a wave would look. He then closed his eyes and jumped.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

When Alec jumped he started to move his wings. Right before he hit the bottom he realized he was floating there. He sighed in relief and started to laugh when he heard the people he cared about cheer above him. He looked up and he could see them all looking over the balcony down at him. He smiled and started to fly upwards. He was now flying in front of them and moved to land on the balcony it's self. Once he landed he was hugged by Magnus. Magnus buried his head against Alec's neck. Alec hummed and wrapped his arms around him.

"Alexander. You scared me." Magnus said softly. Alec froze. He didn't realize how it would affect the others. He just jumped without really talking to them about what he was doing. Alec sighed and placed his chin on the top of Magnus's head. "I'm sorry Magnus."  
Magnus brought his head up and gently placed a kiss upon Alec's lips. "It's okay darling. I know that you want to figure out this whole wing situation but next time you decide to do something that drastic....give me a warning."   
Alec laughed and this time he was the one to kiss Magnus. "Okay."

They then turned around to see everyone staring at them. Magnus laughed and untangled himself from the shadowhunter.   
"I forgot you guys were here." Magnus mumbled and made his way back into his loft while pulling Alec along with him.  
"You guys are so gross." Jace said as the rest followed them inside.   
"I think they are so cute. Plus it's not like you and Clary do the same thing." Isabelle said rolling her eyes.  
Clary laughed and nodded. "It's true Jace."

Jace shook his head and plopped down on the couch. Clary sat down on his lap and kissed his cheek.   
"I think we should take a break." Magnus said loudly enough for everyone to hear.  
Alec sighed and nodded. "Yeah I suppose you're right."   
"I always am." Magnus said with a grin and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist causing Alec to yelp in surprise.  
Magnus laughed and then started to pull Alec again towards the couch. 

The two sat down and Alec looked to his left and saw Max standing by the wall like he had no idea what to do.   
"Max come sit with your big brother." Alec said and patted the empty space on the other side of him.  
Max grinned and ran over. He then jumped on the couch and sat down with his legs underneath him. Max then shifted a few times and when Alec looked down at his younger brother he could see that he had his bored face on. 

"Max....are you bored?" Alec asked. Magnus looked over at Max as well and smiled.  
"We can watch a movie? How does that sound Little Lightwood?" Magnus asked  
Max's face lit up and he nodded his head. "Can we watch How To Train Your Dragon?" Max asked  
"Max is obsessed with dragons and there for obsessed with that movie." Alec said looking at Magnus.  
"He's not the only one Alec." Isabelle said looking over at her brother.   
Isabelle was sitting in a love seat all by her self and Simon decided to sit as far away from her as possible by sitting on a chair across from the love seat.

Simon had feelings for Isabelle and every time he was near the girl he would start acting awkward...more awkward then usual and he didn't want to say something weird if he sat next to her. However Isabelle loved that about him and was disappointed when Simon had chosen to sit on the other side of the room. Everyone could see that they had feelings for each other...except for each other that is.

"What are you saying Isabelle?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm saying that you're obsessed with that movie too." Isabelle said with a laugh,  
Magnus looked over at Alec and kissed his cheek. "Is that so Alexander?"  
Alec blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine! I may also like the movie....but i mean have you seen toothless? He is just so adorable."   
"You darling are also adorable." Magnus said and snapped his fingers. The movie then started to play on the T.V.

A few minutes later Alec's back started to hurt. The weight from Alec's wings were starting to hut his back. Alec tried to sit in many different positions but nothing was helping. Magnus could see that something was wrong so he grabbed his hand. "What's wrong Alexander?"  
"I think I'm going to put my wings back in. They're making my back hurt. As much as I love to be able to speak...I don't know if I can handle this any more." Alec replied. He then stood up and headed towards Magnus's room. Magnus also stood up and followed him before telling everyone it was okay and to keep watching the movie. 

When Alec walked into the room he didn't notice Magnus was behind him until he heard the door shut. He jumped and turned around to see Magnus looking at him with concern but also awe. Magnus motioned Alec to sit on the bed and he did. Magnus sat down right beside him.  
"i've had my wings out for hours...I guess the weight of them is finally taking a toll on my back." Alec said with a sigh.  
"I know Alexander. But it's okay. You don't need to keep them out if you're feeling uncomfortable." Magnus replied rubbing Alec's arm up and down.  
Alec nodded and stood up. He made his wings stick straight out behind him and started to make his wings go back into his back. It took about five minutes and when they were no longer there Alec was tired and fell on his stomach on the bed. His back was still aching. 

\---  
Back in the living room Clary couldn't focus on the movie unlike Jace who had his eyes glued to the thing. She looked over At Simon who was looking at Isabelle and Clary could see that her best friend was hurting. She then looked at Isabelle who was watching the movie but had the same sad expression on her face as Simon did. She then began to think about making a plan to get the two together.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

Magnus could sense that Alec was in pain and he smiled when he thought of a plan to make that pain go away. He hated seeing Alexander in pain.  
Magnus moved and was now sitting on top of the back of Alec's thighs. Alec looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow asking Magnus what he was doing.  
"I'm going to give you a massage. Is that alright?" Magnus asked.  
Alec nodded and placed his head back on to the pillow.

Magnus smiled and snapped his fingers. Alec gasped when he felt the cold sheets on his bare chest. Magnus had used magic to take Alec's tank top off. Alec turned his head one more time and started to sign to Magnus. 'You know the others are going to wonder where we went.'  
Magnus laughed. "Yes but the door is locked and you deserve this darling so stop worrying."  
Alec sighed and nodded. Magnus then started to massage Alec's shoulders moving down his back. He then kissed Alec's left shoulder blade and then his right. Alec's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes at he let the sensation take over him. Magnus was enjoying seeing his boyfriend relaxing. Or was he his boyfriend? They haven't actually talked about it. Magnus then realized it was now or never to have the conversation.

"Alexander, so I've been thinking..." Magnus said while still rubbing his hands on Alec's back. Alec tensed however and Magnus knew that Alec thought whatever Magnus was going to say was probably bad. So Magnus leaned over and kissed his cheek. "It's nothing bad darling. I was just wondering...what are we? I mean would you like to be my boyfriend? I understand if you don't it's just..." Magnus said but was interupted when Alec leaned up and kissed Magnus.   
"Is that a yes?" Magnus asked with a smirk. Alec nodded and chuckled. Magnus smiled and continued the massage.  
\---

Clary decided it was time to talk to Simon. She whispered to Jace that she would be right back and kissed him once before getting off his lap and making her way over to Simon. She then leaned down so she could whisper in Simons ear. "Hey can we talk for a minute?"   
Simon looked over at Clary and raised his eye brows in confusion. "Yeah I guess." Simon said and stood up.   
Clary then led them down the hall way and stopped as she pulled Simon into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

"Uh...Clary what is this about?" Simon asked  
"Look Simon, I'm going to be straight forward about this. Do you like Isabelle yes or no?" Clary said with a straight face.  
"Yeah she's my friend. Friends like each other. Come on Fray." Simon said with a sigh.  
Clary shook her head. "That's not what I meant and you know it Lewis."   
Simon smiled and then frowned. "Yeah I like her. But it doesn't matter anyways."   
"And why not?" Clary asked  
"Because have you seen her? Why would she want someone like me?"

Clary pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Why are boys so clueless? Simon...she likes you too. I've seen the way she looks at you. You gotta trust me on this. Now when we get back in there you are going to go sit by Isabelle and grab her hand or do something romantic okay?""   
"I...I don't know Clary. I'll probably mess it up or something."   
Clary gently grabbed Simon's arm. "You wont know unless you try Simon. You're a great guy and she's a great girl. It's meant to be. Now lets go."

Clary opened the door and walked out hoping Simon to follow. Once back in the living room she sat back down on Jace's lap and Jace smiled and kissed her temple. Simon stood at the door way and mentally gave him self a prep talk. When he felt enough courage he made his way over and sat down by Isabelle. Isabelle who had been somewhat paying attention to the movie looked over and saw Simon who was looking at her.   
"Hey Simon. What's up?" Isabelle asked with a soft smile.   
"Look Isabelle..." Simon started and gently grabbed her hand. "I...I like you. And if you don't like me the way I like you then thats okay and I'll go sit over there again and pretend that this wasn't awkward or anything."

Isabelle who stared at Simon was in shock. Simon took the silence as rejection and started to get up when he felt a hand wrap around his arm and pull him back down.  
"Simon...of course I like you." Isabelle said.  
Simon let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank god. I thought that you wouldn't and that I was making a fool out of my self and.."  
"Simon. Shut up and kiss me." Isabelle interrupted. Simon smiled and they both leaned in so they could meet each other with a kiss.  
\----  
"Alexander?" Magnus asked. He didn't get a response from Alec but only soft snores. Magnus smiled and used magic to take Alec's pants off and shoes leaving him in just boxers. He then pulled the covers over him and kissed his head. "Sleep well darling. I will be back soon." Magnus whispered and left the room. When he re entered the living room he was shocked. Simon and Isabelle were making out and so was Jace and Clary. Magnus rolled his eyes and looked over at the couch to see Max fast asleep. The resemblance between Alec and Max and how they slept was very similar and it made him smile. He then cleared his throat and both couples looked up to see Magnus standing there with his arms crossed out in front of him.

"I see you guys got busy. I just wanted to say that your brother is asleep and I will be joining him after I get this little man to a bed. You guys know where the guest rooms are. Good night." Magnus said and gently picked up Max. He then made his way to the room Max was in earlier and laid him down on the bed. He then snapped his fingers and changed Max into some pajamas. "Good night little Lightwood. Sweet dreams buddy." Magnus whispered and left the room. He then made his way back to his room and got undressed leaving himself in just boxers and climbed into the bed. He then wrapped his arms around Alec and fell into a nice deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter mostly involves smut. Badly written but still lol  
> You have been warned (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

When Alec woke up he smiled. Magnus's arm was wrapped around his waist and his head was on Alec's chest. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged him tight. He didn't ever want to let Magnus go. He then shut his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He knew it was the last day to prepare before Sebastian came for him the next day. He thought about leaving them and meeting Sebastian on his own so that no one he loved would get hurt. However he wasn't going to do that because he knew if any one else did that then he would be worried sick and try to get them back and he knew his siblings would do the same. Alec then started to think about the ones he loved. Isabelle, Jace, Max he would always love no matter what. And then there was Magnus....did he love Magnus? Alec had never been in love before but being with Magnus he knew...he indeed was in love with Magnus. However he was to scared to tell him because he didn't know if Magnus felt the same.

"Alexander....Stop thinking so much darling. It's way to early for that." Magnus mumbled as he opened up one eye and lifted a hand to place it on Alec's cheek. Alec opened his eyes and smiled back down at Magnus. He then turned his head to the side and kissed the palm of Magnus's hand. Magnus smiled and opened up his other eye. He then moved up and was now hovering over Alec. "You're gorgeous." Magnus said and leaned down to capture Alec's lips in a kiss. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's tongue slip between Alec's top and bottom lip. Magnus's tongue then found Alec's and deepen the kiss. They soon pulled apart and Magnus rested his forehead on Alecs.  
"You have no idea what you do to me Alexander." Magnus whispered as he moved his head near Alec's hear and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth.

Alec let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around the warlock once more. Magnus smirked and started to kiss and suck on the deflect rune on Alec's neck. Alec tilted his head to the side so Magnus could get a better angle. He then gasped when Magnus bit hard but not to hard for it to hurt. Magnus laughed and moved his lips to Alec's once more.   
"You need to stop thinking so much darling and just relax. Do you want me to help you relax? I would be more than willing too. Also the others wont be up for another hour or so." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. Alec bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Magnus smirked and started to kiss down Alec's neck and chest until he reached one of Alec's nipples. Magnus licked his left one and gently sucked on it. Alec's breathing started to get faster telling Magnus that he was enjoying it. If Alec could...he would be making noise but Magnus didn't mind. He knew that Alec was enjoying it from the way the beautiful boy was responding beneath him. Magnus then moved on to the next one. Alec gently placed a hand in Magnus's hair and tugged on it slightly causing the Warlock to give a small moan. Magnus then slid his hands down Alec's sides causing Alec to shiver as Magnus kissed down Alec's perfectly toned abs. He then hooked his fingers in Alec's sweats and looked at Alec to see if it was okay. Alec who had his eyes half open nodded and Magnus was more than gladly to slip off Alec's sweats and boxers.

Alec gasped once more when he felt the cool sheets beneath his now completely naked body. When he looked at Magnus he shifted knowing that Magnus was looking at him not used to this kind of attention. How ever he started to relax when Magnus looked him in the eyes. "You are perfect, beautiful, stunning." Magnus said and Alec smiled. He then grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled him up and smashed their lips together. Alec then began to tug at Magnus's tank top and they broke apart for a second so Alec could get it over Magnus's head. Once the tank top was off they went back to kissing. Alec slowly slid his hands over Magnus's bare back and it was Magnus's turn to shiver.

Alec then broke the kiss apart and closed his eyes. He knew he had to tell Magnus how he was feeling.   
"What's wrong Darling?" Magnus asked as he cupped Alec's face and rubbed the skin under Alec's eye with his thumb.  
'I need to tell you something.' Alec signed.   
Magnus nodded and sighed. He knew Alec was too good to be true. This was the part where Alec told him he didn't want this...didn't want to be with Alec.   
He sat up and was not straddling Alec's hips. Alec sensing that Magnus thought it was something bad, grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it.  
'I love you.' Alec signed.

Magnus froze. He thought this was going to go so differently and now Alec just confessed he loved him? He couldn't be happier. But when he looked at Alec's face he saw the hurt in his eyes. He realized that he was just sitting there not saying anything and Alec must of thought he didn't feel the same. So Magnus leaned down and kissed Alec hard.  
"I love you too. So much."   
Alec smiled as a tear ran down his face. Magnus quickly wiped it away and kissed his cheek. His hand then moved down Alec's chest and down to the v line of Alec's hips.   
"I love you Alexander. I'm going to make you feel so good baby. Will you let me make you feel good?"  
Alec nodded once more and closed his eyes as he felt Magnus's hand wrap around his member. Magnus began to stroke it slow at first but when he saw Alecs eyes shut, his mouth formed into an o shape and his hands clutching the sheets he moved his hand faster while leaning down to suck on Alec's neck once more.

Alec felt he was close. Very close. He turned his head to look at Magnus in the eyes and Magnus knew right then what Alec was telling him.  
Magnus smirked and kissed down Alec's chest. He then was now hovering over Alecs member and replaced his hand with his mouth. Alec's back arched off the mattress and with in a minute he was coming while Magnus was swallowing it all.

Magnus wiped his mouth and quickly kissed Alec. Alec was panting and breathing heavenly. He then noticed Magnus was still hard so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and quickly flipped him over so now Alec was on top. Magnus gasped and Alec smirked and winked at Magnus. Magnus laughed and then moaned when Alec started to kiss Magnus's neck. Alec then tugged Magnus's sweatpants off as well and Magnus didn't even bother to wear boxers last night. Alec then reached down and started to stoke Magnus's member the same way Magnus did for him. Within minutes Magnus reached his orgasam and cumed all over Alec's hand and both of their chests. Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers cleaning the both of them up.  
"That was amazing." Magnus mumbled as he held Alec   
Alec nodded his head and kissed Magnus's cheek.

They both started to drift back to sleep when there was a knock on the door. "We got breakfast! Wake up you two!" Isabelle shouted.  
Alec placed a hand over his face and Magnus rolled his eyes.  
"Looks like we have to get dressed my love." Magnus said rolling out of bed.  
The two then got dressed and headed to the kitchen where everyone else was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

After eating breakfast there was a knock on Magnus's door. When Magnus opened it there was no one there and he was about to close the door when he stopped. He looked down and saw a note on the ground. When Magnus picked it up he saw it was addressed to Alec once again. Magnus sighed and went back to where everyone was.

'Magnus what's wrong?' Alec signed. Magnus didn't say anything, instead he handed Alec the letter. Once he opened the letter and began to read it everyone stood behind him reading it as well. The Letter was written by Sebastian.  
'Alexander...as you know tomorrow is the day you give your self up to me. I know that you won't go without a fight but hey that's what makes this interesting. I want you to meet me at the abandoned factory just behind Taki's at 3pm. I know that you won't come alone and that is okay because they are all nothing but weak. I suggest you come and if you don't....well you don't want something happening to little Max do you? Or anyone you love really. See you tomorrow at 3 my precious angel.'

When Alec was through reading it he crumpled it up and threw it away. He then, without looking at anyone, headed towards the training room. He picked up his bow and quiver and made his way over to the targets. He knew that the others had followed him but he didn't care. He notched an arrow in his bow and took a deep breath in and out and let the arrow fly. The arrow hit right on the bulls eye. He kept doing it over and over again until Magnus slowly grabbed his arm. Alec closed his eyes and dropped his head. He was just so tired of everything. Magnus knew that too. He lifted Alec's head up and kissed his forehead, then his nose, his closed eye lids, his cheeks, his jaw, and lastly his lips.

"Alexander...look at me darling." Magnus whispered.   
Alec slowly opened his eyes and was met with Magnus's eyes.  
"I know you're tired and scared but you're also tough and strong. We will get through this Alexander. No matter what. Nothing is going to happen to Max, to Isabelle, Jace, Clary, Simon and to me, or to you. Sebastian won't win. I won't let him."  
Alec then felt a tear run down his cheek. He went to wipe it away but was stopped when Magnus leaned in a kissed the tear away.  
Alec smiled softly and leaned his down on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and they stood like that for who knows long.

The two of them broke apart when they heard Max yelling at Jace and Isabelle.  
"Why can't I fight with you guys? It's not fair!"   
Alec sighed and walked over to his siblings with his hand in Magnus's. Alec crouched down and looked at Max.  
"Alec tell them I can fight with you. Tell them I'm brave and strong enough."  
'I'm sorry Max. But Isabelle and Jace are right. And we all know how brave and strong you are Max. It's just...I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. So please Max...just sit this one out. This isn't going to be some ordinary battle. It's going to be hard and dangerous and I don't want you there. It's not because I don't think you can fight because we all know you can.' Alec signed.  
Max sighed and then nodded. He then hugged Alec.

"Okay Alec. I wont fight because of you big brother." Max said.  
Alec smiled. 'Simon will stay with you.'   
Max groaned. "Why him?"  
"Hey!" Simon said offended.  
Max laughed. "I'm sorry. Okay fine."   
Alec laughed too.

Jace smiled at the two of them and walked over. Alec stood up and looked over at Jace.   
"We should spar." Jace said with a grin. "We need to practice anyways before tomorrow."  
'Sounds good.' Alec responded.  
Isabelle and Clary then came up and grabbed Magnus's arm. "You're sparing with us Magnus." Isabelle said.  
Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I could take you out easily with magic."  
"Well that's why you're not using magic. You need to learn how to fight without it." Clary chimed in.  
"Biscuit...I know how to fight without magic. You've lived with me your whole life...how do you not know this."  
Clary laughed. "Okat well prove it."  
"You two are on." Magnus said. He then kissed Alec on the cheek and left with the girls.

Jace and Alec then walked over and they each grabbed two staffs. Alec looked over and Saw Max and Simon talking about something nerdy probably.  
Alec then looked back over at Jace and nodded. The two of them walked in a circle and then they went at it. Jace went to take a jab at Alec's side but Alec jumped out of the way and managed to hit the staff on the back of Jace's knee causing him to fall. Alec smiled but then gasped when Jace swung his bow around tripping Alec. They both got up again and went at it some more. Three rounds later Alec went to go get water. As he grabbed his water bottle and turned around he was amazed at what he saw. Both Isabelle and Clary were on the ground and Magnus was over them with a smirk. Magnus then looked over and winked at Alec.   
Alec had the hugest grin and was blushing at the same time.  
"And that Ladies is how it's done." Magnus said as he walked away from them and towards Alec.

'Wow I'm impressed.' Alec signed putting the water bottle down.  
"I aim to please darling." Magnus said. Magnus then raked Alec's body up and down and Alec completely forgot he had taken his shirt off some point sparing with Jace. Alec then grabbed his tank top and put it back on.  
"Why did you do that? I was looking at Art Alexander."  
Alec blushed once more. 'stop it.' Alec signed rolling his eyes but had a smile.  
Magnus smirked and leaned in so his mouth was right by Alec's ear. "Make me."  
Alec felt a shiver. He was about to kiss Magnus when Jace cleared his throat.   
"We should be training not kissing and flirting you too."   
Alec rolled his eyes once more and walked back over. Magnus laughed and walked back over to the girls.   
Jace was right. They did have to train. They had to meet Sebastian tomorrow after all.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so soooo sorry for the long wait you guys.  
> My weekend was super busy with my sister getting married and stuff.   
> But here is the new chapter!
> 
> thanks for reading and sorry for any mistakes

A few hours later they decided to take a break. Jace and Isabelle decided to go check out things back at the institute and decided to take Max with them. Clary and Simon had also left to go eat lunch with Simon's mother. Magnus had a Client to see at their house so now it was just Alec all alone In Magnus's loft. He didn't mind. He enjoyed the quiet. Well It was kind of a lie. He missed Magnus which was crazy after just knowing him for a few weeks. He's never missed or cared for someone so much besides his siblings. It was an odd thing for Alec.

An hour later Magnus was finished with the client and was now back at his loft. He looked for Alec and when he finally found him Alec was standing on the balcony with his wings spread out wide and shirtless. Alec looked gorgeous with the sun hitting him in all the right ways. Magnus smirked and walked over. He quietly stood behind Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec. Alec jumped and turned around to see who it was. He sighed of relief when he saw it was Magnus. Alec smiled and wrapped his arms around Magnus as well.

"You're back." Alec whispered as he leaned his head on Magnus's shoulder.  
"That I am darling." Magnus whispered back. Magnus then started to stroke the back of Alecs wings and Alec let out a moan.   
"Mag...Magnus." Alec gasped out. Magnus smirked and moved his hands over the top of Alecs wings and down to the bottom of them.   
Alec who still had his head on Magnus's shoulder moaned once more. It was music to Magnus's ear.  
"Do you want me to stop Alexander?" Magnus purred in his ear.  
"N...no." Alec stuttered as Magnus gently stroked the outer part of his left wing and then his right.  
"I want to see you come undone for me just by petting your wings. Your gorgeous wings. Can you do that for me baby?"  
Alec nodded. "Yes. Oh God Magnus please..." Alec whimpered  
Magnus smiled and placed a kiss to Alec's neck.

Magnus smiled and shot magic through Alec's wings causing Alec's to throw his head back as he moaned louder then before. He quickly bit his lip to stop any more moans. Magnus then stopped touching Alec's wings and Alec whimpered at the lost of touch. Magnus then cupped Alec's face and kissed him. He then bit Alec's bottom lip and pulled back. "Don't angel. I want to hear you. And don't worry no one else is going to get the pleasure of hearing you or seeing you. This place is glamoured and sound proof." Magnus whispered. He then turned Alec around and started to place tiny kisses on Alec's back and wings. Alec threw his head back once more as it rested on Magnus's shoulder. Magnus smirked and ran his hands up and down Alec's wings.   
"I...I'm going to..." Alec moaned as he shut his eyes.  
"Do it baby." Magnus whispered and that did it for Alec. He moaned out Magnus's name as he came.

When Alec's orgasam came to an end his knees buckled and he was about to hit the floor when Magnus caught him.  
"I got you baby. I got you." Magnus said as he picked up Alec. It would usually be impossible for him to pick him up. Not that Magnus wasn't strong but that his wing's made Alec ten times heavier and it was harder to hold him. So Magnus used a little bit of Magic to help out. Magnus carried him to Magnus's bed and laid him down. He then snapped and Alec's messy boxers and jeans were now in the washer and he was now wearing a new pair of boxers and sweatpants.  
Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist and pulled him down on him. "That was...I didn't know it would feel like that." Alec whispered and latched his mouth on Magnus's neck.

"I love you Magnus Bane."  
"And I love you Alexander Lightwood."  
The two of them laid in each others arms for a while in a comfortable silence. Alec had almost forgotten about what they would be facing tomorrow until he started to think again.   
"Magnus....I'm scared." Alec said quietly.  
Magnus lifted his head and looked at Alec. "Why is that Alexander?" Magnus asked as he placed a hand on Alec's cheek and Alec leaned into it.  
"What if tomorrow goes terribly wrong? I don't...I'm scared something will happen to my siblings, to you. Sebastian is not someone to mess with Magnus."  
Magnus sighed and Kissed Alec's forehead. "Darling, we will be just fine. Your siblings are strong and brave and they don't give up without a fight. I won't leave you, they won't leave you. I know you're scared. Heck I'm scared and I'm sure your siblings are too. I'm scared that Sebastian will get his hands on you. But we will get through this and Sebastian won't win okay?"  
Alec nodded and Kissed Magnus. "Okay. Thank you."  
"You're welcome darling."

Three hours later his siblings had came home and so did Clary and Simon. They all sat around the table laughing and eating pizza. None of them wanted to think about what was to come tomorrow and no one wanted to really admit that yes, it was going to happen. They just wanted to live in this moment and not give a care in the world of what was to come. They wanted to be in each others company with the ones they loved because they knew deep down that tomorrow could be the last.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle day part 1   
> (There will be 3 parts)  
> This is going to be a longish chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the comments!   
> Sorry if there are any mistakes

The day had finally arrived when they would face Sebastian. It was eight in the morning and they still had a few more hours until they had to leave. Alec was still in bed and had his eyes closed as he reached over but frowned when he didn't feel Magnus next to him. He slowly opened up his eyes and look around but there was no sign of Magnus. Alec sighed and got out of bed. He walked out of Magnus's bedroom and smiled when he saw Magnus and Max sitting on the couch as Max showed Magnus his comic book. Alec walked over and gently sat down on the other side of Magnus and kissed his cheek. Magnus looked over and smiled.

"Good morning Alexander." Magnus said as he placed a kiss on Alec's lips.  
'Morning.' Alec signed. He then reached over and ruffled Max's hair who was reading the comic and didn't even notice Alec had walked in.   
Max looked up and rolled his eyes at Alec with a slight smile and then went back to reading.   
Alec was glad that he convinced Max to stay here. Not that he had a choice but still. He was also happy that Simon agreed to stay with him, even if Simon wasn't Alec's first choice.  
He then closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. He knew that today was the day they would meet Sebastian and to be honest, he was scared. Alec never got scared, not really but Sebastian was not someone to mess with. He was scared that his siblings or Magnus would get hurt. He was scared that he would mess things up because he didn't know how to use his angel powers and wings all that much yet.

Magnus who noticed Alec was stressed out and could tell he was still scared reached over and grabbed his hand. He then gave it a squeeze and watched as Alec opened his eyes and looked over at Magnus with a small smile. "Me too darling." Magnus whispered.  
Magnus was also scared. He's been through a lot considering all the years he's lived but this was different. He never met Sebastian but he had met Valentine if he was anything to go by his father then that was a scary thing. He wish he could face him by himself to protect Alec and everyone else but he knew that no one would let him. He was scared that Clary would get hurt, she was like a daughter to him. She's lived with him most of her life and she was like family to him. He was scared for Alec's siblings even if they were strong. And most of all he was scared for his Alexander. Alec had been through a lot and he didn't deserve this at all.

They were soon brought back out of their thoughts and into reality when Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon walked into the room. They all sat down and the room became silent once more. Max who had just finished his comic closed it and placed it beside him. He then looked around and frowned. He knew what was going to happen today and he hated that he was going to be left out. Not that he wanted to fight but that he wanted to be there for his siblings.

"Today is the day huh?" Simon asked breaking the silence.  
"Yes it is Sherwin." Magnus said and Isabelle playfully slapped Magnus's arm before going to sit next to Simon.  
When she sat down Simon grinned and grabbed her hand right away. Isabelle smiled as well and laced their fingers together.  
"So we all know what we are going to do right?" Jace asked everyone.  
"Yeah we do." Clary said as she walked over to where Jace was sitting in the chair and sat on his lap. Jace smilled and kissed her temple.  
"Are you okay Alec?" Isabelle asked.  
Alec nodded his head and gave his sister a reassuring smile even if it was some what not genuine.

"I wish I could go. I don't want you guys to get hurt and I can't do anything about it." Max said with a pout.  
"We know buddy but you don't even have your runes yet. We just don't want you to get hurt." Jace replied.  
"I know I know. Have you told our parents what is going on?" Max asked.  
"No Maxie. You know why we can't" Isabelle replied.  
Max sighed. "Yeah I know."

Alec stood up and stretched. He was wearing a black tank top and grey sweat pants and Magnus's couldn't help but stare at his arms.  
'I'm going to go to the training room, just to relive some of this stress.' Alec signed to the group.  
"Okay but don't over do you self Alec. We got a big day." Jace replied   
'I know that.' Alec signed rolling his eyes.  
Simon stood up as well. "I'm going to go with you." Simon said.  
Alec rose and eyebrow as he looked at Simon. After a few seconds he nodded and started to walk towards the training room with Simon behind him.

Once they got there Alec knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to start by getting some punches in on the punching bag and then work on his archery.  
Alec was glad Magnus made a training room in his apartment or else he couldn't be able to do this.   
There were two punching bags side by side and as Alec walked up to the one on the right he saw Simon walk up to the one on the left.   
"I'm only here because I need to be ready if something happens while you're away. Plus I wanted to talk to you." Simon said as he put on some boxing gloves.  
'Magnus will put up his wards. Nothing will happen. And what do you want to talk to me about?' Alec signed.

Simon had taken sign language all through middle school and part of High school so he was pretty good at it and reading it.  
"Well it's about Isabelle. To be honest you scare me and I know that your Isabelle's brother so I'm just going to go ahead and ask this." Simon said with a deep breath.  
Alec closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of the nose.   
'your not asking if you could marry her are you?' Alec signed.  
Simon's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "Oh god no! I was just wondering if it would be alright if I date her."  
Alec opened his eyes again and stared at Simon. He then slowly took a breath and started to sign once more. 'Look Simon. If you want to date her then date her. You seem like a decent person but if you hurt her in any way you will have me to deal with and Jace. Got it?'  
Simon nodded. "uh...yeah. Thanks." Simon said.

Alec then turned his attention the the punching bag and began to punch it. After a few punches he looked over at Simon who was attempting to punch the bag. Alec sighed and walked over. He then tapped on Simons shoulder and Simon turned to look at Alec. He then punched the bag in front of Simon showing Simon how to do it. Simon nodded and copied it. He had to try it a few times before he got in the perfect punch. Alec nodded his head and went back to his own bag. After twenty minutes of punching the bag he stopped and walked over to where there was a towel and a water bottle and he knew Magnus had poofed them up for him. Alec laughed to himself and wiped his forehead with the towel and took a sip of the water bottle. He then grabbed his bow and quiver and walked over to the targets. Alec began to shoot at target after target getting it right on each time.

Archery was something Alec was always proud of. He loved doing it. It was a way to calm him self down sometimes or when he was in battle to cover his siblings. It was an hour later until Simon walked over and he gasped. "Wow. That's impressive. It's also impressive that you've been doing this for an hour straight."   
Alec laughed. He always would get caught up in his archery he forgot the time. "You have to show me how to do that. I went to archery camp once but I never was as good as you. You have to teach me!" Simon said.   
Alec didn't like Simon that much but he knew if his sister liked him then he would have to be some what nice to the mundane.  
'Sure. Not now though. When we get back I'll teach you. I'm going to go take a shower now.' Alec signed and walked out of the training room and into Magnus's room.  
He hoped Magnus wouldn't mind that he was about to use his shower.

After taking a shower he stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Magnus walked in. He stopped when he saw Alec and he raked his eyes not once but twice over Alec's body. Alec blushed and ducked his head.   
'I hope it was okay that I used your shower.' Alec signed.  
Magnus smiled and walked over. "Of course. I wish I could look at you like this all day but unfortunately it's time my darling. We must leave."  
Alec sighed and nodded. Magnus then walked over some more until he was right in front of Alec and wrapped his arms around the taller but younger male. He then kissed Alec's forehead and leaned his head on Alec's.  
"Everything will be okay. No matter what happens we are there for you like you are for us. I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered.  
'I love you too.' Alec signed and collided his lips down on Magnus's.

After a minute the two broke apart and Magnus left the room so Alec could get dressed. When he walked out he saw a portal already opened and his siblings and Clary stepping through. Magnus held out a hand and looked at Alec.  
"You ready Alexander?" Magnus asked.  
Alec walked over and grabbed his hand. 'As ready as I can be.' Alec signed. He then turned around and said good bye to Max as Max ran over and gave him a hug. Max then walked back over to Simon and the two of them stepped through the portal.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to re write it. I am so mad that happened because that meant I lost all of the comments as well. I changed some of it so I hope you still like the chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes

When they got to the address Sebastian had sent them, something felt off. It was too quiet and Sebastian or anyone who wasn't part of their little group for that matter were no where to be seen and suddenly it felt like they had all just walked into a trap.  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Jace asked.  
"I'm certain shadowhunter. I just don't understand what is going on." Magnus replied as he looked around.  
Alec who was standing next to them had his bow clutched in his hand with his quiver slung over his shoulder. He wasn't going to let his wings out unless it was absolutely necessary. He was starting to panic however because he had no idea where Sebastian was and wasn't that the point of this whole thing? 

When Alec looked over his shoulder he saw his sister Isabelle with her whip in her hand and Jace and Clary each holding a seraph blade.  
Suddenly there was a loud growling noise and from every direction there were demons approaching them.  
"There's way to many of them!" Isabelle shouted over the growling. They each had their backs towards each other so that they could be ready to defend each other.  
"I know! Don't do anything yet. We need to find out what is going on." Magnus replied.  
The demons were now surrounding the group but for some reason they weren't attacking. They were just standing in a circle around the group and growling but not moving.  
Demons and more demons and more demons were surrounding the group and there was no way out.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Clary asked as she gripped her seraph blade harder.  
"It's because of Alec. I doubt Sebastian wants to hurt Alec. Not yet anyways." Magnus said and it made sense.  
Suddenly the demons started to make a pathway as a figure started to approach them. Once the figure passed through the demons closed the circle back up.  
When the figure got to the middle and where the group was he smirked.  
"I see you made it. That's good." The figure said with an evil smirk.

"You must be Sebastian." Jace spat and Sebastian laughed.  
"Yup sure am." Sebastian replied as he circled the group and stopped when he was in front of Alec.  
"Finally I get to see my precious angel." Sebastian said and moved his hand as he cupped Alec's cheek. Alec flinched when Sebastian's hand was on his face.  
"Don't touch him." Magnus growled.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes and laughed turning his attention towards Magnus. "Or what? You're a disgusting down worlder. I don't have to listen to you." 

Sebastian sighed and then turned to look at Alec once more and smiled at him.  
"You're beautiful. But where are your wings angel?" Sebastian asked as he moved the hair falling into Alec's eyes behind his ear causing Alec to flinch once more. Alec then rose his bow up and was about to release an arrow when Sebastian went flying back.  
"I said don't touch him." Magnus said as blue sparks came off of his finger tips.  
Sebastian laughed and got up. "You will regret that." Sebastian said. 

The next thing they knew, Sebastian yelled something in a language none of them knew and the demons started to attack.  
None of them were attacking Alec which wasn't all too surprising. Sebastian made sure Alec wouldn't get hurt. Alec however shot down demon after demon with his bow and arrows trying to protect his siblings and Magnus and Clary.  
When Alec got down to his last arrow the demons stopped attacking and they all backed away. Suddenly portals opened up from behind each of the group except for Alec and two circle members grabbed each of them. The circle members holding Magnus placed cuffs on both of his wrists which made sure Magnus couldn't use his magic any more.

'Stop this.' Alec signed at Sebastian. He then raised his bow and aimed it at Sebastian who was now standing by Magnus.  
"You see I can't my angel. Only you can stop it. If you come with me willingly then I will let your friends go. If you don't then we will just have to do this the hard way." Sebastian said and walked behind Magnus pulling out a seraph blade. He then held the tip of the blade on Magnus's back drawing a little bit of blood.   
"Put your bow down Angel or your warlock here dies." Sebastian said and Alec was starting to panic.

Alec looked over at Magnus who was watching him. Alec slowly dropped his bow and his last arrow. He then took off his quiver and set it on the ground as well. He then looked at Sebastian and as his eyes started to water from unshed tears, he was starting to get scared. Even more than before.  
"Good boy my precious angel. Now...you are going to come with me..." Sebastian said but then got interupted.  
"Alexander...look at me darling." Magnus said. Alec slowly turned his head to look at him.  
"It's okay. I know you're scared but you need to be brave. You're a shadowhunter Alexander. You can do this sweetheart. I need you to promise me something. Promise me you won't go with him. You will put up a fight like the fighter I know you are Alexander. You need to find a way to get out of here. I love you with all my heart and I never thought I would find that type of love again. Alexander...." Magnus said but was cut off when a blade went through his back and out his stomach. Magnus then dropped to the floor and all Alec could hear was the screams of his siblings and Clary.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle day part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!

All emotions came flooding in. There was too much blood and Alec couldn't breathe. He ran over to where Magnus was and dropped to his knees. Alec had unshed tears in his eyes and he couldn't see straight. His siblings were calling his name telling him it would be alright but he knew it wouldn't. Magnus was bleeding and dying and it was his fault. He should of came on his own but he didn't. Alec felt his pulse and Magnus was still alive, still breathing, but barely. Alec closed his eyes and shook his head until he felt something warm and wet on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Magnus who reached out and placed his bloody hand on Alec's face.  
"It's okay darling. Get out of here. Don't worry about..." Magnus then started to choke and cough up blood and it was too much for Alec to handle.

He was about to rip off his shirt and place it on Magnus's wound when he felt hands on each of his arms pulling him up. The circle members who were holding Magnus were now holding him and dragging him to where Sebastian was now standing.  
"What a pity. Your warlock is dying my precious angel but it's for the best." Sebastian said and then grinned.  
"Now, we're going to do this my way okay? You're going to show me your wings, and if you don't then poor Jace will be next. Or should it be the lovely Isabelle?" Sebastian said and nodded at the circle member who was holding Isabelle. Alec looked over and saw one of the circle members hold up a dagger and he started to cut a line across Isabelle's cheek causing her to scream out in pain.

Alec hated everything about this and he knew what he had to do. He took a deep breath in and then out and let his wings sprout from his back. The back of his shirt ripped where his wings came out of his back and his wings were out and they were still as gorgeous as ever.  
"STOP!" Alec yelled. The man cutting Isabelle dropped the dagger out of shock but unfortunately Isabelle was still unable to break free.  
"I did what you want just let my siblings go!" Alec said as he struggled against the men who were holding him.

Sebastian smirked and walked over. He then ran his hand over Alec's wings and Alec squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't." Alec said with a shaky breath.  
"I heard when you touch an angels wings it give them pleasure." Sebastian whispered in his ear and ran his hands over Alecs wing once again.   
He then took a feather between his pointer finger and thumb and pulled it out causing Alec to yell in pain. Pulling a feather out of a wing was like pulling a tooth out or a nail off your finger.  
"Angel feathers are worth millions. Did you know that? Don't worry they grow back." Sebastian said and pulled off twenty more feathers from each wing. Jace and Isabelle were yelling at him to stop as they saw the blood run down Alec's wings. Sebastian however did not stop until he heard a particular voice.  
"Don't touch him." Magnus said in between caughs and gasps.  
Sebastian turned around and looked at Magnus. "You're still alive? Looks like I'll have to finish the job myself." Sebastian said glaring at the circle members holding Alec now.  
Sebastian then smiled and Alec and told the guards to turn him around so he could watch.  
"No!" Alec yelled out but it was no use. Sebastian was walking towards Magnus with a seraph blade in his hand.

Sebastian was now standing over Magnus. He then crouched down and placed the tip of the blade at Magnus's heart.  
"I don't know how anyone could love a creature like you. You're disgusting. You're a abomination that needs to be put out. Say good bye to my precious angel because it's the last time you'll ever see him." Sebastian said and raised the blade up.

Alec was now shaking and he was trying to hard not to cry.  
"STOP!" Alec yelled and when he did the ground began to shake and a blast of air was sent out around him pushing the circle members who were holding him and his siblings and Clary back and into a building wall. Sebastian was also hit with the blast and was sent flying to the ground. Isabelle, Clary, And Jace then went for their weapons and when they did they started to fight off the circle members which they were doing a pretty good job at.

Suddenly Alec heard the growling again and saw the demons headed towards them and for some reason he started to think of light. His wings then began to glow and when they got brighter Alec knew what was going to happen. He had no idea how he was doing it but he had to warn his siblings and Clary.   
"Cover your eyes!" Alec yelled out and they did. His wings then shot out the light towards the demons and one by one they turned to ash.   
With the Circle members knocked out and the demons gone it was now them and Sebastian.  
Alec looked over at Magnus who had his eyes shut and by the looks of things he was getting worse.

Alec then looked over at where Sebastian was and saw he was gone. So he thought anyways. When he turned around there was Sebastian holding a seraph blade with his eyes fully black. Right then Alec knew Sebastian was part demon.   
"You're going to wish you didn't do that you stupid angel." Sebastian spat out.   
Something in him told him to start vibrating his wings and that's when he did and the next thing he knew Sebastian went to stab Alec's wings but when he did, the seraph blade went right through. Sebastian pulled his arm back along with the seraph blade and gasped. He didn't know that could happen.

Alec then remembered something he read in the book about angels. Angel blood could kill a demon when it's combined with their own blood.  
Alec then looked over at his last arrow and then Jace and even though Jace didn't know what Alec was going to do he ran over and got the arrow anyways trusting his parabatai.  
"Catch!" Jace shouted and tossed him is last arrow. Alec caught it and held the sharp tip to his hand.  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to stab me with an arrow? Pathetic." Sebastian said with a laugh. However he didn't notice when Alec cut his palm and coated the arrow head with his blood. He knew it was now or never and looked at Clary this time who was right behind Sebastian and she nodded.

"The one pathetic one around here is you." Clary said and grabbed her Seraph blade slicing his leg.  
Sebastian hissed in pain and was about to turn around when Alec brought the arrow up and stabbed it right in Sebastian's chest.  
Sebastian gasped and fell down to the floor. He started to claw at his chest and pulled the arrow out but it was too late. Alec's angel blood was already in his system.  
He then started to wither on the floor, thrashing about and suddenly he went still. Sebastians eyes then glowed a bright white and when he opened his mouth to scream light was coming out of his mouth as well. A minute later the light vanished and Sebastian's eyes were now closed. When he opened them his eyes were normal and there was no trace of demon left.

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Alec's hand. Alec flinched and pulled his hand away but when he saw the vulnerability in his eyes and the guilt on his face he knew something had changed. He then crouched down where Sebastian was lying. "I'm so so so sorry. I never meant..." Sebastian said and caughed as blood ran out of his mouth.  
"I never meant for this to happen. Valentine, when he was a live he...did experiments on me. I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. You never deserved any of this." Sebastian said and with that final word he died.

Alec was in shock. He was frozen and stared at Sebastians lifeless body. Sebastian was a monster yes but he was also a victim.   
Isabelle ran up and hugged her brother but he whimpered when she touched his sore and bleeding wings.  
"Alec....we need to get you healed." Isabelle said softly.  
Alec was about to reply when something cached his eye. It was Magnus's body laying a few feet away from them.  
He got up and sprinted over, not giving a damn about how painful it was making his wings hurt.  
Alec grabbed Magnus and slid him into his lap.

"Magnus, are you with me baby? Please say something."   
Nothing. Magnus's eyes were closed and when Alec checked his pulse it was barely even there.  
"No! Don't you dare give up on me Magnus. I need you...I...I love you." Alec said and finally a tear was shed.  
Magnus slowly opened up his eyes and smiled. "I....." Magnus didn't get to finish. Alec's world stopped when Magnus stopped breathing and his eyes were gazed over.  
Alec began to sob. "NO NO NO. PLEASE MAGNUS PLEASE." Alec yelled. He didn't realize that his tears were running down his face and onto Magnus's wound.   
He didn't notice when he fell to the ground that the wound began to glow. He didn't notice that the wound was closing up and healing it's self. But he did notice when Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry you guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes
> 
> There are only four chapters left after this one! All good stories must come to an end.

When Alec felt Magnus squeeze his hand he looked down to see Magnus smiling up at him. He then looked at Magnus's wound and saw it was completely healed.  
"Magnus...Oh my god you're alright.." Alec said in between sobs as he was still crying.   
Isabelle, Clary and Jace who had just finished making sure the demons were gone and that the Circle members were dead heard what Alec had said and ran over to his side.   
Magnus lifted both of his hands and cupped Alec's cheeks as he wiped away the tears. "I'm alright darling. I'm not going anywhere." Magnus whispered.  
"Magnus..." Alec choked out. Magnus smiled and leaned up capturing Alec's lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Isabelle gently pulled Magnus into a hug. Magnus laughed and sat up. Jace smiled at him and patted his shoulder. Clary who had been crying as well leaped at him and took him into her arms. "I thought you were dead Magnus! I thought we lost you!" Clary cried.  
"Shh I know biscuit. I'm alright I promise." Magnus said as he held her in his arms.  
They then broke apart and Magnus looked over at Alec. Alec was swaying and his eyes were drooping.   
"Alexander?" Magnus asked and right when he did Alec collapsed and onto the floor.  
"ALEC!" Everyone called out and they moved towards him.

When Magnus looked over his body for any injuries he couldn't find any. That was until he looked at his wings. His white feathers were now dark red from the blood and the bottom of his wings where the black feathers were, was dripping blood.  
"Oh my god. That has to be from when Sebastian pulled off his feathers." Isabelle said as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
"He lost too much energy and blood. When a feather is plucked from an angels wings, they loose a lot of energy along with a lot of blood. It's sort of hard to explain." Magnus said and held out his hands over Alec's wings. Blue magic started to run out of his hands and onto his wings.  
"What are you doing? I thought his wings will heal on their own?" Jace asked  
"His wings will heal on their own but he lost too much blood already so I need to heal him." Magnus explained.

Moments later Alec's wings were full healed and Alec was starting to wake up.   
"Alec?" Isabelle asked as she saw his eyes flutter open.  
"What happened" Alec asked Isabelle.  
"You passed out from your wings being injured but you're alright." Isabelle whispered.  
Alec nodded and then his eyes went wide. "Magnus...Is he...is he okay? I need to see him. Magnus...." Alec whimpered as he sat up. He then felt a hand on his back and on his arm.  
"I'm here darling. I'm right here." Magnus said and Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock.  
"You were dead Magnus...I saw you die..." Alec said trying to hold back any more tears.

Magnus felt tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Alec as well.  
"I know my love. I know." Magnus whispered and the tears he was holding back fell as did Alec's.  
"I cant loose you Magnus. I just can't." Alec cried  
"You won't my love. You will never loose me. Never again." Magnus replied. He then grabbed Alec's face and smashed their lips together.  
It seemed like hours and hours until they broke apart.   
"I love you so much." Alec whispered as he leaned his forehead against Magnus's.  
"And I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered back.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but uh...we should get back. We have to tell Max and Simon that we're okay." Jace said   
Alec sighed and stood up. He then held a hand out towards Magnus and pulled him up.   
"Of course." Magnus said and made them a portal.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know I'm sorry but I promise the next one will be much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes!  
> 4 more chapters after this one.  
> Can't believe it's coming to an end.

Alec reached out and grabbed Magnus's hand. He never wanted to let him go. Magnus smiled over at him and squeezed his hand as they entered the portal. Alec couldn't wait to kiss Magnus over and over again and tell himself that Magnus was safe. That he was alright. But once they stepped through the portal and into Magnus's loft, they saw Simon standing there without Max and he looked worried. 

"You guys are alright!" Simon exclaimed and hugged everyone including Alec which was weird but Alec didn't feel like pushing him away.   
Isabelle was the last he hugged and when he did he placed a hand of her cheek and Isabelle nodded telling him that she was okay. Simon grinned and kissed her and she kissed back. When they broke apart they were leaning on each others foreheads.   
"I was so worried." Simon whispered.  
Isabelle smiled and kissed his cheek. "We're all right."

Alec smiled at the two. He was glad that his sister found someone who made her happy. He then looked at Jace and Clary who were both hugging each other and he knew his brother was happy as well. He then finally looked at Magnus who was looking at him as well and they both smiled. They were still holding hands and Alec didn't ever want to let go. He then looked around the whole room and remembered what he was worried about when they walked through the portal. Where was Max?

"Simon....where is Max?" Alec asked cautiously.   
Simon's face fell and he shifted from foot to foot. "It's your parents. They came back from Idris and they found out Max wasn't at the institute so they came here. They sent him back to the institute but Alec...your parents are still here and they are angry. In a scary kind of way....you Lightwoods are honestly terrifying. I mean not you Isabelle of course because you're awesome...not that you're not awesome Alec because you are but..."  
"SIMON!" Alec shouted to get him to stop talking. "Where are they?"  
Simon sighed and pointed over at the living room. 

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. His wings started to fold in on himself until he felt Magnus squeeze his hand.  
"Darling...." Magnus whispered as he came closer and dropped his hand only to cup his face.  
"I'm so tired Magnus." Alec whispered back.  
Magnus kissed his forehead. "I know darling I know."  
Alec opened his eyes again and sighed once more. "Let's get this over with."  
Isabelle and Jace both nodded. "We're here for you buddy." Jace said   
Alec smiled and straightened out his wings before grabbing Magnus's hand once more and walking into the living room with the others behind them.

"Mother...Father. I see you found out Max was here." Alec said startling the two older lightwoods who seemed to be in a deep conversation.  
"Why did you bring him here? We told you that we didn't want Max around Alec and what did you do? We leave and you two bring him here!" Maryse said bitterly while looking at Jace and Isabelle and completely ignoring Alec.  
"He's his brother. He deserves to see him." Isabelle said unkindly.  
"Not anymore he's not." Maryse spat   
"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

Alec looked between Maryse and Robert. Robert looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to be having this conversation and he even looked....guilty?  
"What do you mean not anymore?" Alec asked once Maryse didn't answer Jace.  
Maryse turned and glared at Alec. "I mean that I contacted the Clave....the secret is out. They know that you have wings now and they are sending someone over here tomorrow morning."   
Alec paled. He knew the Clave wouldn't like this. The Clave hates anything that's different that the shadowhunters.   
"What...what are they going to do?" Alec asked.  
"Hopefully lock you up...find a way to get rid of those disgusting wings of yours. I liked it much better when you were a mute." Maryse said.

Maryse grabbed Roberts arm and started heading towards the front door. Once they made it there she turned around.  
"Whoever the Clave sends will be here at 9 a.m. sharp. We will also be here. The Clave wasn't happy about it being at a Warlocks house but I don't want you at the institute anymore. That is all I have to say. Good bye." Maryse said and closed the door behind them


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut in this chapter   
> lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Alec couldn't breathe. His mother basically threatened him by using the Calve which confirms that the Clave knows about him. He fell on to his knees and curled his wings around himself. He felt stupid for believing that this was all over. That after Sebastian he could go back to living his life but of course...that was not in the cards. Alec was angry and scared and he didn't know what to do. He knew his siblings and Magnus, Clary, and Simon were still in the room but he didn't care.

"First she takes Max away again and then she's sending the Clave over here to what? Take away Alecs wings? This is ridiculous. I hate her so much." Isabelle said pacing back and forth. Simon was by her side instantly trying to calm her down.   
"Alec isn't a threat though. I doubt they would take his wings away." Jace replied.  
Isabelle stopped walking and looked at her adopted brother.   
"Are you kidding? It's the Clave! They judge everyone who is different and Alec having wings is different!" Isabelle responded   
"You don't know what they will do though!" Jace said shaking his head.

Alec slowly stood up. "Stop it!" Alec shouted. "Enough of this. No matter what someone is coming by tomorrow so it doesn't help anything by you two arguing." Alec said and left the room. He went into Magnus's bedroom and sat down on the bed. He then laid down and curled his wings around him once more. He just wanted everything to stop. Alec was just so tired. 

Once Alec went into the bedroom and closed the door Magnus turned to the others.   
"I'll go talk to him. He's been through a lot and his mother putting this on him isn't helping him. You guys are welcome to stay in the guest rooms if you wish. I will see you all tomorrow morning." Magnus said and walked over to his bedroom door. He slowly opened it, stepped inside, and closed it behind him. He looked over at his bed and saw Alec laying down with his wings curled around him and Magnus knew how Alec was feeling just by his body language. However Magnus couldn't help but think Alec looked adorable like that.   
Magnus snapped his fingers and changed both him and Alec into sleep wear. He laughed quietly to himself when he saw Alec jump a little. Alec didn't say anything or unwrap his wings around him though. 

Magnus sighed and climbed onto the bed. "Alexander...can I come in?" Magnus whispered.  
Alec sighed and wrapped his wings. Magnus then slid in next to him, placing his head on Alec's chest and Alec wrapped his wings around them once more.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus asked softly.  
"There's nothing to talk about. It is what it is. I just want to forget about it until tomorrow. Can we do that?"   
Magnus smiled and nodded. "Of course my darling." 

They laid there in silence, comfortable silence. Alec closed his eyes once more and sighed. His eyes then snapped open when he felt a wet mouth trail up and down his neck.  
"Mag...Magnus...what are you...you doing?"  
Magnus chuckled against his skin. "Helping you forget. Unless you don't want me too?"  
"I...No....I mean yes...I mean....by the angel yes help me forget Magnus." Alec said with a blush.  
"Of course gorgeous." Magnus purred and leaned up to kiss Alec on the mouth. 

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's tongue on his bottom lip and that's when Magnus slipped his tongue inside Alec's mouth. Magnus wanted Alec to relax, to not be so tense, to feel good for once and that was what he was going to do. Slowly Alec started to unwrap his wings and laid them out straight on the bed. He moaned when he felt Magnus's tongue on his. Magnus then pulled back and latched onto Alec's neck. Alec whimpered and tilted his head for Magnus to get more access to his neck.  
Alec slipped his hands under Magnus's shirt and trailed his fingers up and down Magnus's sides causing the warlock to shiver.

Once Magnus was happy with the hickey he left on Alec's neck he looked up and into Alec's eyes.  
"You're so beautiful Alexander....I love you." Magnus whispered and closed his eyes when Alec kissed him.  
"Not as beautiful as you Magnus. And I love you too." Alec whispered back.  
Magnus smiled and leaned down for another kiss. He then sat up and moved on top of the shadowhunter straddling his hips.  
"If you ever need me to stop just say so." Magnus said as he cupped Alec's cheek and leaned down to nibble on Alec's ear lobe.  
Alec gave a small moan. "I want to....to go all the way Magnus...if you'll have me." Alec whispered, as he face turned red.

Magnus froze for a second and then looked at Alec. "Are you sure darling?"  
Alec nodded. "I'm sure...but just....I've never had actual sex and I don't want to disappoint you if I'm not good enough or something..." Alec said and looked away.  
Magnus shook his head and turned Alec's head back. "You could never disappoint me Alexander. I'll make sure you feel so good baby." Magnus whispered in his ear.  
He then snapped his fingers and Alec's and his shirt were both gone. "God look at you." Magnus purred and kissed Alec once more kissing his way down his neck and onto his chest. He then took one of Alec's nipples into his mouth. 

"Oh..." Alec moaned and arched his back up off the bed. Magnus smiled and sucked and licked both nipples. He then trailed his tongue down Alec's abs until he was met with Alec's sweatpants. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of both his sweats and his boxers and looked up at Alec. Alec gave a nod and Magnus slowly pulled the last clothing off of him. Once Alec was fully naked, Magnus was in heaven. Alec looked so good and gorgeous so he leaned in and attacked his lips with his own.   
Alec moaned and ran his hands up and down Magnus's back. He then slid his hands down and hooked his own fingers into Magnus's sweatpants.   
"Go for it Alexander." Magnus whispered in his ear and Alec pulled them down. They were both now naked and Alec and Magnus both moaned when both of their cocks rubbed up against each other.

"God Alexander, you're so sexy." Magnus growled. Alec smiled and blushed at the same time. He then slid his hand down and was about to grab Magnus's member when Magnus shook his head and grabbed both of Alec's hands and pinned them down above his head with his right hand.   
"No no no. This is about you darling. Trust me I will get just as much pleasure from this." Magnus said. He then let go of Alec's hands but gave him a look telling Alec to leave his hands there. 

Magnus scooted down Alec's body and started to kiss Alec's hips and then the inside of his thighs. After kissing each one he hovered over the place Alec wanted him the most and kissed the tip. He then licked a straight line from the bottom to the top of Alec's member and Alec whimpered with pleasure.  
"Magnus...Magnus please."   
Magnus smirked. "Anything for you gorgeous." Magnus said and the next thing Alec felt was a warm and wet mouth taking all of Alec in.  
Alec arched his back off the mattress once more and moaned loudly.  
"Oh...yes...like that Magnus.." Alec moaned. Magnus bobbed his head up and down and reached up with his arms to stroke Alec's wings.  
When Alec felt Magnus stroking his wings he knew he couldn't last and longer.  
"I'm...I'm going to..." Alec chocked out.

Magnus lifted his head up and looked at Alec. "Cum for me Alexander. I want to taste you."   
Magnus then went back and took as much of Alec in as he could. A minute later Alec was moaning out Magnus's name while shooting down his throat.  
Alec was panting from his orgasam and smiled when Magnus lean up and kiss him.   
"That was....amazing." Alec said still catching his breath.  
"That was just the beginning darling." Magnus said and leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed lube and a condom.  
He then coated his fingers with lube and placed a finger at Alec's entrance.  
"Are you sure about this my love?" Magnus asked.  
"Yes...please Magnus."

Magnus didn't need to hear anything else. He slowly pushed his finger inside and waited until Alec was comfortable. He then started to pump his finger in and out and he felt his cock twitch when he heard Alec moan. He then slowly added another and then another and when he pushed his finger against Alec's prostate, Alec's head tilted back and he screamed out with pleasure.  
"Oh baby, I wish you could see your self right now. You look so sexy and those sounds you make....you have no idea what you do to me." Magnus mummered in Alec's ear and took his earlobe in between his teeth once more.

"Oh god Magnus...I'm ready." Alec cried out.  
Magnus nodded and kissed Alec's cheek before pulling his fingers out and placing the condom on. He then put on some lube and positioned himself at Alec's entrance.  
"It's going to hurt at first but it won't for long. I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to make you see stars." Magnus said and slowly started to push in.  
Alec squeezed his eyes shut at the pain but once Magnus was fully in he started to feel less pain and more pleasure.  
"You can move Magnus." Alec said and Magnus started to thrust in and out of Alec.  
Once Magnus hit Alec's prostate, Alec was a withering and a moaning mess.  
"Yes yes yes. Right there baby. Right there."   
Magnus groaned and tilted his head back. "You're so tight...so good. God Alec you feel amazing." Magnus panted.

Soon the both of them reached their orgasm and Magnus slowly pulled out and snapped his fingers cleaning them up and getting rid of the condom. Magnus laid back down, placing his head back on Alec's chest and grabbed Alec's hand, kissing the back of it. Alec wrapped his wings around them once more.  
"Was that good?" Alec asked  
Magnus smiled and kissed Alec's chest. "It was amazing."  
"Good...good." Alec said with a yawn.  
"Go to sleep angel. We will deal with what ever comes our way tomorrow but for now just go to sleep."   
Alec nodded and kissed the top of Magnus's head.  
"Magnus?"  
"Yes darling?"   
"I love you so much."  
"I love you even more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg writing smut is so weird haha  
> I feel so dirty omggggg  
> It was probably really bad anyways so sorry haha.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for all the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

It was finally the next morning and Magnus woke up first. He slowly opened his eyes and felt something soft around him but the weird thing was, it didn't feel like his blanket.   
When he looked down he saw white feathers and then he realized that his head wasn't on a pillow either. It was on Alec's chest.  
Magnus smiled at the thought of last night and just looking at Alec now. Alec was so peaceful when he slept and Magnus wished he could stay like that forever.  
He then started to gently stroke Alec's arm until the angel woke up. After a while Alec's eyes slowly fluttered open and he groaned when he saw the sunlight coming from the window.

Magnus chucked and kissed Alec. "Good morning my love." Magnus whispered.  
Alec smiled. "Good morning."   
"We are going to have to get up darling. The representative from the Clave is going to be here soon." Magnus said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through Alecs hair.  
"Can't we just stay here? This is nice Magnus." Alec said shutting his eyes once more.  
"I wish we could Alexander but we have to do this."

Alec sighed and sat up. He stretched out his wings along with his arms and Magnus couldn't help but stare. Alec was gorgeous no matter what he did.  
Even without his wings he was gorgeous and Magnus smiled at the thought.  
"What are you smiling at?" Alec asked.  
"You're just so beautiful." Magnus whispered in his ear and started to kiss Alec's neck.  
Alec tilted his head back and moaned. "Mag...Magnus....I thought we had...had to get up."   
Magnus licked up Alec neck and then connected his lips against Alecs. 

"It's hard not to do that when you're naked in my bed darling." Magnus said and stood up. He looked over his shoulder to see Alec watching him and he winked at Alec causing his boyfriend to duck his head as a blush arrived on his cheeks.  
The two of took turns taking a shower, even though Magnus wanted to take a shower together but Alec insisted that it would be a bad idea.  
Once they got dressed Magnus headed towards his bedroom door but stopped and turned around when he realized Alec wasn't following him.  
Alec was standing by the bed looking at the ground. His wings were wrapped around him and they where looking droopy. Alecs wings always expressed what he was feeling and seeing Alec's wings and his face expression was heart breaking.

"Alexander baby what's wrong?" Magnus asked softly walking up to Alec.  
Alec wouldn't look up or speak. He didn't even want to move. That is until Magnus placed a gentle finger under Alec's chin and lifted it up.  
"Alexander whatever it is you can tell me. I love you so much." Magnus whispered.  
"I...I'm scared Magnus." Alec said as his voice cracked.  
Magnus nodded and wrapped his arms around Alec, carefully avoiding his wings.  
"I know...I know I am too. But we are in this together. Your siblings also have your back Alexander. We won't let anything happen to you."  
Alec nodded and dropped his head onto Magnus's shoulder.  
"Magnus...."  
"Yes me love?"  
"I love you so much." Alec whispered.  
Magnus smiled and lifted Alec's head once more. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against Alecs.   
"I love you too....so much."

A few minutes of silence and hugging each other they finally broke apart. Magnus held out his hand and Alec slowly grabbed it. They then headed into the living room.  
Jace and Isabelle were already there along with Simon and Clary. Isabelle got up along with Jace and they ran over to their brother and hugged him.  
"You're going to be just fine Alec." Isabelle said.   
Jace nodded. "Yeah to get to you they have to get through us first."   
Alec smiled and hugged his siblings. "Thank you. You guys mean the world to me."  
"You mean the world to us too Alec." Isabelle said and Jace agreed.  
"I'm kind of glad Max isn't here....that we he doesn't have to see and hear this conversation we're going to have." Alec said.  
"I agree. Max doesn't need that right now." Jace said and sat down next to Clary.

Alec looked over at Clary and Simon and they smiled at him. "You're wings are really beautiful Alec. I don't know if I ever told you that before." Clary said.  
Alec smiled. "Thank you Clary."  
"Yeah man. They're pretty bad ass. I like how it goes from white to black. That's awesome." Simon chimed in.  
Alec laughed and shook his head. "You know you two aren't that bad. I'm only going to say this once but....I actually consider you as my friends."  
Clary and Simon both looked at each other before getting up and tackling Alec into a hug.  
"By the angel get off!" Alec said with a laugh.   
Soon the others joined in and they were all on top of Alec. 

However they all stood up once the buzzer to Magnus's door went off.   
"They're here already?" Alec asked as he stood up.  
When Magnus opened the door, it wasn't the Claves representative standing at the door step, it was Maryse and Robert.

Alec sighed. He would rather see the clave member than his parents. He was furious at them. Furious at contacting the clave, taking away his wings and his voice, taking away Max. He knew deep down that his parents cared for him but that was a small percent. He also knew that his mother was terrified of what Alec could do. He was different and Maryse hated different. Even though she cared about Alec, she chose hatred over that and Alec learned to accept that a long time ago from the moment he told his parents he was gay.

"Why do you have those filthy things out?" Maryse spat as soon as she saw Alec.  
Alec started to curl his wings around him but stopped. He knew he couldn't let his mother see him like that. He had to be strong. So he straightened them out straight and they were held high and strong.  
"You mean my wings? They're apart of me so you better get used to it." Alec spat back.  
Maryse rolled her eyes. "Not for long."  
Jace stepped up beside Alec. "What do you think you're doing? He's your son Maryse! You're own flesh and blood and your treating him like he's a piece of trash."  
Maryse laughed, actually laughed. "He's no son of mine. He's so different! He's not like you or me or Isabelle. He's deformed and he should be taken care of."  
"Well if he's not your son then I'm not your daughter." Isabelle spoke up.  
"I'm not your son either." Jace added.

Maryse shook her head. "Stop joking around. Of course you are my children."  
"Not anymore. If Alec isn't your kid then why should we?" Jace asked.  
"Because he's not normal! He has wings! No shadow hunter should be able to have them and yet he does! We knew we should of gotten rid of him when he was born." This time it was Robert speaking.

Alec froze. How could his father say something like that.  
"What do you mean get rid of him?" Clary asked. She was starting to get annoyed and angry by how they were treating Alec.  
"Who do you think you are? You're not involved with this so stay out little girl." Maryse said looking at Clary.  
"She's Alec's friend. She gets the right to say whatever she wants. Now answer the damn question." Jace said bitterly.  
"When Alec was born, he already had his wings. Me and your mother talked about getting rid of him. Leaving him somewhere where he couldn't harm any one. He was different and we didn't know what he was. I wish we would of left him in the dessert like your mother suggested." Robert said.  
Alec still didn't speak. He couldn't look at anyone right now. He felt numb.

Magnus had heard enough. "You don't deserve to be nephlim. You don't deserve your children. You are disgusting." Magnus said as blue sparks ran over his finger tips.  
Isabelle gently grabbed his arm. "Calm down." Isabelle whispered. They all knew if Magnus attacked their parents then the Clave would be there for a whole new reason.  
Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out and the sparks were gone. He then walked over to Alec and grabbed his hand.  
"Don't listen to them sweet heart. I love you and so does your siblings and even Clary and Simon. You don't need them." Magnus whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I see now! I see why he's protecting you. Do you pay him with sex so he can protect you?" Maryse said bitterly at Alec.  
"Excuse me?" Isabelle, Magnus, And Jace said at the same time.  
Before anyone could say anything else the buzzer went off again.  
"About time. The clave member is here." Robert mumbled and went to go get the door.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys.  
> This is the second to last chapter.   
> Idk how I feel about that lol..
> 
> Well I hope you guys like this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading and for all the comments (:  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Robert walked over to the door and let in the Clave representative. It was a girl about Alec's age with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was mainly wearing all black with a weapon belt strapped around her waste. Robert told her to come in and led her to the living room where everyone was at. When Lydia saw Alec she gasped as she saw the huge and beautiful wings. Lydia walked towards the middle of the group and looked at each and everyone of them.

"Hello. I'm Lydia Branwell, I'm with the Clave and I suppose you were all expecting me correct?" Lydia said.  
"Yes that is correct. You're here to decide what to do with him right?" Maryse said as she walked over to Lydia.  
Lydia nodded. "The Clave have already decided ma'm."   
Alec took a deep breath in and out and started to fold his wings around himself.  
Magnus, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and Simon all moved to stand in front of Alec.

Maryse smilled. "So you're going to lock him up? I mean what else would you do?"   
Lydia rolled her eyes and walked over to Alec and the others.  
"Alexander is in no trouble I assure you. In fact it's quiet the opposite. I'm sorry that you have to deal with a mother like that." Lydia said and then walked around them.  
"Your wings are truly beautiful. I thought they were joking when they said an actual angel was here but wow this is amazing."

Maryse was furious. "What are you talking about? What are you planning to do with him then?"  
Lydia turned towards Maryse and Robert who was standing behind his wife.  
"Your son is actually going to be the new Head of the New York Institute and you and your husband are coming with me back to Idris and trust me you won't like what the Clave has in store for you. You two have done many wrong things by the Clave and it's about time that we've done something about it." Lydia said bitterly.  
This time it was Robert who spoke. "You can't remove me and my Wife from the institute! This is some kind of sick joke."  
"I assure you Mr.Lightwood no one is laughing. Now a few more Clave members are on their way over here to help transfer you to Idris."

"What about Max?" Isabelle asked speaking up.  
Lydia turned to the group and smiled. "He will be staying at the institute with you and your siblings."  
"I don't understand. Why are you making me the head of the Institute and not locking me up?" Alec asked as he found his voice.  
"Well for one, you're an angel Alec. You are the strongest shadowhunter out there. But that's not the main reason. We've been watching you for a long time. You're a great Leader, you care for others, and you follow the rules and make sure the work gets done. We couldn't think of a better person to do that."  
"You really think I could do it? Take of the institute?" Alec asked.  
"Of course." Lydia said with a nod.  
"And you guys?" Alec asked turning to his friends.

Jace smiled and Isabelle and the others nodded.   
"Alec, I knew from the first day I met you that one day you would become head of the institute. I believe that you can do it man." Jace said.  
"Yes Alec! And plus you won't be alone. You have us to help you." Isabelle replied.  
Alec smiled and turned towards Magnus.  
"Alexander darling, you are brave and strong and kind and a leader. If anyone can do it, it's you."  
Alec sighed and nodded. Magnus walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "We're here for you no matter what."

Alec kissed Magnus on the lips this time and turned towards Lydia who was smiling fondly at the couple.  
"Okay." Alec said looking at Lydia. However before she could speak she was rudely interrupted.   
"He doesn't deserve to be head! He's a monster and not normal!" Maryse shouted. "I wish he was dead!"  
Alec closed his eyes and then opened them, taking a step towards his mother.  
"You know, I used to be so scared of disappointing you. I wanted nothing more for you to be proud of me and to love me. Every day you pushed me to be some perfect soldier and I did everything you asked because you're my mother and I wanted to make you happy. But not any more. You're words used to hurt me when you said awful things to me but now...they mean absolutely nothing. You're not my mother, not any more and I'm glad you're leaving. I have nothing left to say to you. Either of you."   
Alec then turned around and walked towards Magnus gently grabbing his hand. Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand.

"How dare you speak to her like that!" Robert yelled and started to walk towards Alec with his hands folded into fists.  
Magnus was about to shoot out magic from his hands to stop Robert when four Clave members walked into Magnus's apartment and grabbed Robert And Maryse.  
"Mr. And Mrs Lightwood you two are to come with us." One of them said.  
"You will not get rid of us this easily." Maryse shouted as they were dragged out the door.

Alec sighed with relief and felt his knees give out as he collided to the floor.  
Magnus dropped down right next to him and cupped his face with his hands. "Alexander?"  
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's palm. "I'm fine. I'm just glad this is over Magnus. I've been tired for too long."  
Magnus nodded and Kissed Alec's forehead.  
Lydia cleared her throat causing everyone to look at her. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to know. Do you accept the position of being head?"  
Alec looked at his siblings, then his new friends, and finally Magnus.   
Magnus nodded and winked at Alec. "Yes. When would this all take place?"  
Lydia grinned. "Next week. We need to get the institute back to the way it was. Your parents did a good number on the place. Once you get back, the institute will be in your hands and I know that you will do your best and that's all we could ask for."  
Alec nodded. "Okay. Thank you Lydia."

Lydia walked over to the door and then turned around to face Alec.  
"No need to thank me Alec. I must get going now. However I will drop by sometime this week to talk to you about somethings if that's okay with you. And Magnus of course since this is his home." Lydia responded.  
"Of course my dear." Magnus said as he showed Lydia out.

When Magnus came back Alec stood up and wrapped his arms around him.   
"This is amazing. I'm going to finally get things the way they are supposed to be and I get to keep my wings. I'm so happy Magnus." Alec whispered.  
Jace, Isabelle, Clary, And Simon all looked at each other before running towards the couple and getting into a group hug.  
Alec laughed and wiggled in their hold. "You guys." Alec said laughing. They all then broke apart.  
"I think we're going to go to the institute to find out when Max will be home. When he is we will come back with Max so he can see you Alec." Isabelle said with a smile.  
"Sounds good." Alec said.  
"I'm glad this is finally over and that you're okay Alec. That we're all okay." Jace said as he gave Alec an individual hug.  
"I'm glad too and I don't know if I say this enough but I love you, all of you, and I'm glad your my parabatai."  
"I'm happy your my parabatai too Alec. See you later buddy."

The four of them said their good byes and that they will be back soon and left the apartment.  
Magnus then walked up to Alec and wrapped on hand around the back of Alec's neck and the other on on Alec's hip.  
"I love you Alexander." Magnus whispered.  
"And I love you Magnus." Alec whispered back and the next thing the both of them knew, they were both kissing and telling each other how much they love one another.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it's the last chapter.  
> I enjoyed writing this fanfic a lot.   
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and all the amazing comments!  
> You guys are amazing.
> 
> I'm still going to be working on my other fics so don't worry.  
> Well I hope you like this last chapter and if there are any mistakes I apologize. (:

5 Years Later-

Even though Alec was now the Head of the Institute, he had moved in with Magnus a year later after he was assigned head of Institute.  
He loved being with Magnus and Magnus loved being with Alec. It was Magnus's idea for Alec to move in and when Magnus asked Alec said yes right away.  
Isabelle, Jace, And Max still lived at the institute and Clary had moved in to the institute as well. Simon was turned into a vampire but he didn't mind much as long as he had Isabelle.  
Max would also sometimes go home with Alec and spend the nights with him and Magnus. Max was still so young and Alec always wanted to be there for him and his other siblings to protect them because that was his job as older brother. 

Now that everyone knew about Alec's wings, he kept them out. He was very insecure about them but it was better than being able to not talk and he knew that people would more likely listen to him because the wings made him look more powerful. However if he went into battle he would put them away because his wings made him a target. There were still some down worlders who were trying to get to Alec's wings. There were also Shadow hunters who didn't agree with Alec and thought that he should be locked up. But as long as Alec thought about the ones he loved and with trying to run an institute, Alec didn't have time to care. 

It was around 12 p.m. when Alec had gotten home. Alec opened the door to the loft and when he was inside he kicked off his boots and walked into the dark living room.  
When he turned on the light he smiled when he saw Magnus sleeping on the couch with their new cat Chairman Meow on his lap. The television was also on and Alec knew that Magnus was probably waiting for him to come home. Alec sighed and walked over. He gently picked up Chairman and placed him on the other side of the couch. He then scooped Magnus into his arms and walked into their bedroom. Half way to the bed he felt Magnus reach up and lock his hands behind Alec's neck. Alec stopped walking and looked down at Magnus who was now awake and smiling up at his angel.

"Go back to sleep Mags." Alec whispered.   
"Love you." Magnus said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Alec's chest.  
Alec smiled and kissed the warlocks forehead. "Love you more." Alec whispered placing Magnus on the bed.  
He smiled at his boyfriend and gently took Magnus's shirt off and his pants and placed the covers over Magnus. Alec then walked into their bathroom and folded his wings back inside of him. Bed time was also the only other time when Alec put his wings away. Sure there were sometimes when he fell asleep with his wings out but most of the time he didn't. It was kind of hard to sleep with his wings out and sometimes uncomfortable too. Once Alec's wings were back in, he took a shower, put on some pajama pants, brushed his teeth, and slipped into bed beside Magnus. He kissed Magnus's temple before wrapping an arm around him and falling into a nice and deep sleep.

When Magnus woke up he felt something around his waist. Looking down he saw it was Alec's arm. He then realized he was in their bed and was asking himself how he got there. When he turned in Alec's arms and saw his beautiful angel still asleep, he remembered Alec picking him up and putting him on the bed. It made Magnus's heart flutter. Alexander was the sweetest man he had ever met, and the bravest, and strongest. He was also very gorgeous and it made Magnus so happy to have someone like him in his life. It made him even happier every time he heard Alec say those three little words. I Love You.

Magnus sighed and scooted closer to Alec. He then started to place gently kisses on Alec's closed eye lids, his nose, his chin, his forehead, his cheeks, and every where else on his face before he kissed his lips. When he noticed Alec was still asleep Magnus smirked and gently rolled on top of his love. He leaned his head down and started to suck on the beautiful rune on Alec's neck. He heard Alec gasp and when he looked up he saw Alec's eyes lids flutter open. Magnus smirked once more and went back to kissing and sucking and licking Alec's neck.

Alec gasped again as he wrapped his arms around the older man.  
"Good morning my love." Magnus whispered in his ear.  
"Morning. I'm sorry if I worried you last night." Alec signed.  
Magnus smiled and cupped Alec's cheek with his hand. "It's okay love."  
Alec smiled and kissed him. He then gently pushed Magnus off of him and stood up.  
"Where are you going? Get back here and love me." Magnus whined causing Alec to silently laugh.   
Alec then walked into their closet, got dressed, and then took a deep breath in and out and let his wings grow out once more.

Magnus stared in awe as he saw those big beautiful, magnificent, amazing, white and black colored wings ascend from his boyfriend.  
Magnus got up and walked over to him wrapping his arms around Alec. "I never get tired of watching that." Magnus mumbled.  
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's forehead. "I'm sorry Mags but I have to get back to the institute. I'm only going to be gone for three hours max. But when I get home, we are going on a date okay?"  
Magnus rose and eyebrow and smiled. "A date huh? You planned a date?"  
Alec smiled and nodded. "Sure did."  
"Well I can't wait. Go get ready and when you're done I'll open a portal for you darling." Magnus said.  
Alec nodded and went into the bathroom to get ready. When he came back out he saw Magnus holding out a coffee cup and a blueberry muffin.  
"A muffin for my muffin." Magnus said and Alec groaned.  
"That was awful." Alec said as he took the coffee and muffin with a laugh.

Magnus grinned and laughed as well. "I know but you love me."  
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus on the lips. "I love you a lot."  
Magnus looked right into Alec's gorgeous eyes and said "I love you more."   
Magnus then opened up a portal, kissed one more time and Alec stepped through.  
Once the portal was closed Magnus walked to his closet to see what he was going to wear for their date. He was about to grab a shirt when he heard his phone go off.  
He walked over to the night stand and saw it was a text from Alec. "Love you."  
Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. He then opened them and texted him back. "Love you too baby."  
\---  
Back at the Institute Alec had gotten the paper work that needed to be done finished. He assigned some shadow hunters their missions, and then left his office to go find his siblings. He saw they were both sitting in the training room with their partners. Max was also sitting down but he was playing a game on his phone Alec walked in and looked at the five. He laughed and shook his head as he walked half way towards them.  
"This is a training room not a hang out." Alec said and the five got up and walked over to him.  
"Are you ready for this afternoon big brother?" Isabelle asked as she hugged him.  
"I'm actually really nervous...what if he says no? What if I'm making a fool out of myself?"   
Jace shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, Magnus loves you. I mean the way he looks at you and behaves around you is disgusting." 

Clary rolled her eyes and slapped her boyfriend on the arm. "It's cute Jace." Clary said and then turned to Alec.   
"Jace is right though. Magnus loves you with all his heart. I've lived with him ever since I was a kid and Alec, I've never seen the way he looks at you with anyone else. There is no way he is going to say no."  
"Okay...okay yeah. Thank you guys." Alec replied.  
They all then gathers around him and pushed him into a group hug.  
"Alright alright." Alec said laughing. 

Two hours later he was back opening the door to the loft. He already had clothes for him at the institute and he got dressed there. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black jeans and black combat boots. Isabelle tried to style his hair but it ended up looking the same.  
When he got inside he closed the door behind him, said hello to Chairman, and looked around for Magnus. When he didn't see him he walked into the bedroom and what he saw made his jaw dropped. Magnus was by the mirror in their room putting on the arrow head necklace Alec had given to him a few years ago.  
Magnus was gorgeous. He was wearing a purple button down shirt with black skinny jeans. Alec made his way towards him and wrapped his arms around the warlock.

"Alexander!" Magnus said jumping when he felt Alec wrap his arm around him.  
Alec laiughed and kissed the back of Magnus's neck. "You look beautiful." Alec whispered.  
Magnus grinned and turned in Alec's arms. "No you are the beautiful one my love."  
Alec smiled and leaned his head down to kiss him. They spent how ever long kissing each other until Alec pulled back.  
"Are you ready Mags?" Alec asked  
Magnus nodded. "Sure am. Where are we going?" Magnus asked.  
Alec smiled shyly and started to rub the back of his neck. "I was uh...wondering if you could uh...make a portal to our favorite park."  
Magnus grinned and kissed Alec on the cheek. "One portal coming up."

When they got to the park, Alec turned and grabbed something out of his back pocket. It was a blindfold.  
"Do you trust me?" Alec asked looking at Magnus and holding up the blindfold.  
Magnus smiled. "With my life darling."   
Alec kissed him and then placed the blindfold over his boyfriends eyes.   
Alec and Magnus were both glamoured so that the mundanes couldn't see them which Alec was grateful for. It would be really hard trying to explain his wings. 

Once the blindfold was on, Alec grabbed his hand and they started to walk.  
"Are we there yet? Can I take this off?" Magnus asked and Alec laughed.  
"Almost Mags." Alec replied.  
Alec led him to on top of a hill and when they got to the top Alec took off the blindfold and what Magnus saw made him gasp in awe.  
"Alexander...." Magus whispered.

On top of the hill was a picnic blanket and basket. Surrounding it were pillows and blankets and the view on top of the hill was gorgeous.   
"You like it?" Alec asked.   
However when Magnus didn't say anything Alec was starting to panic.  
"Oh my god. You hate it. Magnus I'm sorry...we can go..just let me clean up and...." Alec said but was interrupted when he felt lips on top of his.   
"It's amazing. I love it so much Alec." Magnus replied.  
Alec sighed with relief and led Magnus to the picnic. 

Magnus was about to sit down but before he could he saw Alec take his hand and get down on one knee.  
"Magnus....I love you so much. You are my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything. You stood by me time and time when things got hard and I couldn't be more grateful. You are my world Magnus Bane and I wouldn't want to spend a day with out you. I love you with all my heart and you mean so much to me. Magnus...Will you marry me?"   
Magnus pulled Alec up and smashed their lips together. Alec felt tears falling down on his cheeks and when he looked at Magnus he saw he was crying.  
"Yes yes yes. Oh my god Alec yes." Magnus said and held onto Alec. "I love you so so so much Alexander. No one has ever wanted to marry me before. I love you with all my heart as well baby. You are the love of my life and I've never loved anyone the way I love you." Magnus whispered. 

The two stood there in each others arms crying tears of happiness and saying to each other how much they loved each other. When they got home they told everyone the news and after that they made love to each other. From then on they knew that nothing would take away their love for each other and they knew that no matter what they would always be there for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending was kind of bad lol  
> I'm just bad at writing endings.
> 
> I hope you guys aren't mad that I ended this story.  
> I just felt like it had to come to an end.  
> Thank you all so much for reading.  
> It was a blast to write this fic and I hope you loved reading it as I did writing it.


End file.
